Unexpected Endeavors
by allyyyyy
Summary: Sometimes even in a place like Hogwarts one can feel entirely alone. During a rather trying time, two individuals find some sort of peace in one another that was previously thought to be impossible. SLASH RLDM
1. Forged Trust

****

DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing.

****

ONE-TIME WARNING: This story will contain some SLASH as the main pairing will be Draco Malfoy and Remus Lupin. If this bothers, offends, or just grosses you out, you can save yourself a lot of pain and heartburn and just click the back button. If you are intrigued (as I am by this rather rare pairing), stick around. I can see great things from this story.

****

Chapter 1

Sometimes even in a place like Hogwarts one can feel entirely alone. As he wandered through the hallowed building, it was hard for him not to feel like the walls were closing in as he waded through the deafening silence. For Draco, his rounds usually weren't something that caused such mental anguish but since his induction, there was little that didn't.

He could still clearly see that evening in his mind. He felt deeply that the images had been forever burned into his brain forcing him to relive everything that happened. All of the blood that had been shed and his innocence which had been ripped away as that hateful mark marred his skin. He had no other option at the time. If he ran, he'd only be captured and then his punishment wouldn't be just the mark, it'd be death. Even if things were becoming harder and harder to keep a hold of, death wasn't an option he wanted to pursue. He was many things but he wouldn't be a coward about this.

Most of the school was quiet. It was the main reason he chose the late night shifts of patrol. He had a lot of time to himself and not many distractions. Lately, he needed that more than anything. He felt so alone as he sat in his common room begging no one to ask where he'd been. Pleading no one to question anything because he wasn't sure he could provide the answers they wanted to hear. He was more afraid that he didn't have the answers anymore.

As he rounded a corner, he caught sight of something unexpected. It seemed even as he lost himself in the endless corridors, he wasn't out alone that night. The figure wasn't easily identified at first but as he approached rather slowly, it became clear who it was.

"Professor?" His voice asked rather shakily.

"Mr. Malfoy. I take it you're out patrolling this evening?" There was just a nod given in response. "I don't blame you for choosing such hours. No better time to clear ones head." He seemed rather nervous and didn't look much better. Draco realized the full moon had just passed and that was enough to explain it.

"You don't look so well, Professor."

"Nor do I feel well. I'm sure you can easily figure out why. I must be getting back to my quarters. I'm afraid I'm more than a little exhausted this evening." As he turned to leave, he realized something was very off in the student. There was no hint of a snide remark anywhere nor a sneer or smirk to be seen. "Is something troubling you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No sir." He shook his head but it was none too effective.

"Well if you indeed do find something to be bothering you, my door is always open to someone in need." They exchanged a look before the older man left the corridor en route to his own quarters.

Draco sighed softly. He wished he could've just told the man. He felt the need to tell someone. Severus already knew and it wasn't doing him any good. He couldn't help for fear of his own life, let alone that of the blonde's. His father had basically shooed him from the Manor and told him to deal as best he could on his own. He didn't know how one was supposed to deal with such a thing but he was determined to try.

So he trudged on, exploring more unseen corridors of the castle that night than ever before. It was quite late before he even had the energy to drag himself back into bed and even then nothing but nightmares haunted his sleep.

.-. 

The first time he'd felt that burning digging deep into his flesh, he'd been alone. It was a thing to be considered thankful as well for he'd have hated to explain that. It was only over a week since his induction and it seemed his duties were already started. He felt like a traitor. He despised everything he'd grown to support and his life held a different meaning. Or maybe it was closer to no meaning at all.

The meeting thankfully didn't last long and he wasn't called alone. That was a rather good thing because after several bouts of the Cruciatus, The Dark Lord had moved on to other followers who'd actually committed crimes against him. His apparation back to the school had been a thankful one but the long walk to the castle and then through it's corridors proved to be too much.

That was when the second meeting with the Werewolf occurred. He knew he was getting closer to his destination but the blood and the pain were detouring his path. He nearly collapsed onto the ground if not for the set of arms that grabbed him, catching him before the ground could race up to meet him.

"Mr. Malfoy, you really ought to have Poppy take a look at you." He warned steadying the blonde once more.

"I don't think that is a very good idea."

"At least visit Severus for a draught."

"I've already done so. It should be waiting in my quarters for me." If only getting there was as easy as it had originally seemed. Instead of stumbling the remainder of the way to his dorm alone, Remus braced the blonde against himself and helped him through the corridor to his destination.

There was no more conversation for the pair but a silent understanding that Draco wasn't alone any longer in his knowledge. He wasn't sure it was a good thing considering who was the other person that knew his secret but someone knew and that was enough for him. The unlikely pair stopped outside of the Slytherin Common Room.

"Does anyone know?" By anyone, Draco knew he meant Dumbledore.

"No. I don't know how to approach him."

"You want him to know?"

"I didn't choose this path, Professor, it was laid out for me." With that he whispered the password and limped alone the entire way to his bed. He wasted no time stripping himself of his school uniform, just closed the bed curtains tightly and drifted into another rather fitful sleep.

Remus however found it much harder to sleep that evening. He knew there was a large threat at the school and its students but he didn't think that the trouble would begin now. Even the older students were only seventeen, hardly any age where they should have to be subjected to such treatment.

He could hear the words that Draco Malfoy had spoken to him repeating themselves over and over in his head. There had to be something he could do to help the boy. If not, it would be easy for him to be a lost when he only needed a little guidance to make the right decisions. Instead, he could be cast off and basically handed over to Voldemort without a second thought. Most, himself included, saw the blonde walking head first into the situation, banner waving. The look on his face when he wandered into the school that evening shown how false those accusations had been from the beginning.

But what was there that he could honestly do for the boy? There was always the possibility that he joined Snape in the ranks as a spy. It was one of the most dangerous things he could get himself into but cutting ties with the Dark Lord could easily be classified suicide. He knew that there was one simple solution to relieve himself of such stress. He could tell Dumbledore and allow him to handle it. Somehow that felt as though he was breaking his trust with Draco. The two of them had never been close, even in a teacher, student way and certainly not the way he was with Harry, Ron, or Hermione. He'd been given entry into his life and he didn't think betraying that first thing was the best way to go about it. He'd definitely need to talk to him. There was no other course of action. He needed to know where the blonde actually stood and not just what was insinuated.

.-. 

Draco was feeling rather fidgety as he sat silently in the office of his professor. He wasn't shocked when Lupin had asked him to stay after class for a few brief words. He doubted the conversation would be very brief at all and could possibly end with him being led out of class in chains and off to spend an eternity in Azkaban. The thought had at least crossed his mind. He strongly doubted it however. All the years he'd been forced to endure Gryffindor company helped him come to the realization that they wouldn't persecute you without just cause. But after his late night arrival, there was enough cause to convict Neville Longbottom let alone himself.

His eyes darted nervously about the room. He tried to make it a point to avoid any of his teacher's offices. It would only lead to punishment later at home as his father would most certainly be informed. He didn't think this would be one of those meetings.

Finally, the silence was broken as Lupin entered the office himself, placing several stacks of parchment upon his desk. "Sometimes I think I should've just declined Dumbledore and his teaching offer." Draco knew he was trying to lighten the mood before anything too heavy was discussed and he just faintly smiled, uncertainly looming like a dark cloud above him. "Right." Lupin inserted just giving himself enough time to gather his own thoughts before continuing.

"Sir, I know why you've called me here so we needn't beat around the bush as the saying goes."

"You're very right. I'm sure you know of my suspicions but before you say anything more I want you to know that I've yet to tell a soul of what has happened. Nor will I if you don't wish it so. Where were you last night, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'm sure I will be confirming all suspicions you may have. Last night, I was summoned by the Dark Lord and I was just returning when you helped me in the hall."

"It is as I suspected. How long ago were you marked?"

"Ten days ago." Ten days of pure agony and thus far already one night where death seemed like a brilliant alternative to the pain he had been forced to experience.

Lupin stood and took to pacing a little throughout the office. He wasn't sure where the conversation should go from there. Deep down, although he knew how foolish it was, he was hoping that he had been wrong about Draco having the Mark. It would've left things much less complicated.

"You plan on telling Dumbledore now don't you? Having me expelled?"

"Mr. Malfoy, do you want to be expelled?" There was a certain shake of his head. "Do you want to be a Death Eater." He looked away before another shake followed. "That was what I'd originally thought. You shall not be expelled for being forced into something such as this. Albus would very easily understand. Especially in such a life or death situation. What do you intend to do about all of this?"

"I haven't had much time to really think about it. I know that Professor Snape has been spying. When I expressed my feelings to him about not wanting to join he confided that information in me. I don't know how much help I could possibly be to the cause but I'd like to help. It's just hard…" He could feel himself about to let go of so many now oppressed emotions and he wasn't about to do that sitting here in front of his professor.

"That is a rather dangerous option to pursue."

"But what other option do I have?"

"Sadly, it is the truth. I take it you're going to go see Dumbledore."

"If it's all the same, I think for now I need a little time to come to grips with what I'm about to apply myself to do. Last night was my first summoning and I don't know how much I can take."

"You can have as much time as you need, Mr. Malfoy but keep in mind. If others are too learn of this new development in your life they might not be so kind as to give you the time you need. Please be aware of that. You may go."

Draco stood and nodded in response to the final remark his professor had made. "Thank you, sir."

"And Draco, my offer still remains true. My door is always open and I'm always willing to lend an ear to those in need. Keep that in mind."

"I will, thank you again, sir." The blonde hurried out of there faster than he thought he could even move. The man seemed to know everything and what made the situation even more disturbing was that he genuinely seemed to care about his fate. He hadn't had that feeling very often in his life and it was very welcomed. He'd never held the Werewolf in high regard but as he trudged along towards his dorms, he saw him in different light.

.-. 

****

A/N: It was rather strange. I'd been reading this story that was mostly SS/HG but it included a pairing I had never actually thought about. HP/DM is pretty much my OTP but the more I read about them the more I liked the prospect. So this is the result. I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter. I'm not sure what will exactly become of it. I've got so many ideas swarming in my head. What do you think so far? Come on, REVIEW! You know you want to :-D


	2. Refugee

****

DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing.

****

Chapter 2

With each passing day, he was regretting the choices he'd made. If he'd have just stood up and declared that he held no allegiance towards the Dark Lord things might have been easier. He knew they would've. He'd be dead and not in the pain he was experiencing at the moment. But he had his pride and he wasn't going to go asking for helping. He didn't want to admit to anyone what he was doing. Not even the one person he knew might have been of help to him.

So instead, he stumbled down the steps to the dungeons and let sleep take him quicker than ever before. It was, however, short lived for the visions that started after his eyes closed were enough to frighten even the most powerful wizard.

Since his initiation, he'd been called mostly to report on progress at Hogwarts. How Potter and Dumbledore were doing. Nothing too serious and he'd never been asked to do anything towards other individuals. He knew he'd only have that joy for a short time and that night had been the first of what he was sure would be many nights of torture, and not only for him.

Voldemort had captured a few muggle born wizards for the evening's entertainment. He didn't often engage in activity but he wanted to test Draco. Test his loyalty and quite unfortunately, Draco passed. The thoughts rushed back to him as if they were a movie replaying over and over in his head.

The first was a woman. He stood back as several of the men had their way with her or beat her physically. He'd never seen something so barbaric in his life. The poor woman wouldn't even react. She wouldn't let them watch her break down as she was victimized over and over again. Slowly her spirit completely broken and soon she had no plan left to feel. Voldemort had called him forth and told him to finish her off. He knew he'd never be able to produce an event Killing curse so he was going to have to go about it in a more painful way.

He wasn't sure where'd he'd learned all the spells that he used on her but he got the job finished and the Dark Lord was rather delighted by the whole thing. He'd never felt so awful in his entire life. Growing up he knew that was what he was being trained to do and at the time, having that much power over the life of someone was rather appealing. Now as he had age, that practice had lost its appeal greatly. Draco didn't even have much control over his own life.

"Draco?" There was a soft question that rang through the air and he was thankful for it to have brought him out of the thoughts he had sunk to.

"Hmm?" We all he could managed. The strain on his body was already too much.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He could tell the voice had gotten up and was moving closer.

"Maybe you should go see the nurse, Draco."

"And tell her what? That I was tortured at a Death Eater meeting? I don't think she'd waste any time reporting me, thank you." He hated using all the energy he had arguing with Blaise. The boy was just trying to help and he was thankful for it.

The other boy crawled into the bed beside him, wand in hand. "Well at least allow me to clean you up a little. You can't go to class like this."

Draco had never been so thankful to have known the wizard. Zabini's mother had been a Healer in her day and he was pretty adequately trained in that sort of thing. He wasn't in any way as good as Pompfrey but it would save a lot of explaining. One by one, the abrasions were healed, bruises fading away, and most of the blood cleaned up. When all was done, the boy curled up behind Draco and sleep finally took both of them.

.-. 

After his first conversation with Draco, he hadn't seen very much of him. He was beginning to get worried. He was often very withdrawn in class and had even taken a habit of not aggravating Ron every lesson. Instead, he kept discreetly to himself unless conversing with the Zabini boy or Pansy Parkinson. Even his lackeys seemed to follow a little more distantly. Remus wasn't sure if that was by his order or their fear.

He had known the boy was summoned again. He'd been discussing his potion with Severus when he suddenly had to go. This time, there was no sound of him in the corridors and he was all too happy to return to the class the next morning and to find him seated in his usual area, patiently waiting but tired beyond doubt.

He hadn't questioned any of it and for that the blonde looked rather thankful. But more importantly was that he hadn't even mentioned going to speak to Dumbledore. Of course, it wasn't as though he needed his permission to seek the Headmaster out. He was fully capable of doing so alone. Or at least Remus liked to think so. He still would've liked to know that he'd been sincere with what he'd revealed to him.

He gave up on trying to figure the situation out. It seemed a rather dangerous activity, especially when the Death Eater involved was the son of Lucius Malfoy. Despite the severity of the problem, he still felt obligated to help. If the boy didn't want to follow in the dark footsteps of his father, he shouldn't have to. That was all the motivation he could possibly need.

.-. 

The darkness began to envelop him like a hand to a glove. Grabbing on tight and molding around his small frame, the only option being to let it come. He knew he didn't have any strength left to fight it. He was barely walking, more along the lines of crawling, through the hall, barely conscious but enough so to know where he was going. He had no other hope at the moment. Finally he caught a glimpse of the wooden door he'd sought out. After raising a hand to knock, his body gave way and the ground was not too kind as it broke his fall.

It was rather late and disturbances and this hour weren't for no reason. He suspected Harry might've had another nightmare. Since fifth year, almost on a schedule, the nightmare of Sirius' death would haunt Harry and the only thing that could soothe him was the light hearted tales only someone as close to him as Remus was could tell. It would usually help Harry enough to find a same amount of sleep before morning.

But his suspicions had proven wrong. At first, he didn't notice a soul wandering the hall and he though it might have been a prank or something of that sort, until the lifeless body beneath him caught his attention. A very battered and bloody blonde, faint breath all that could escape, was a disturbing sight at any hour.

Not considering another option, he lifted the small figure up and carried him quickly inside. Clearing the small sofa he kept in his sitting area, he laid Draco down, instantly searching out his wand. He was no where near as proficient with healing spells but when he took him to see Dumbledore in the morning, he'd be fixed up better. Yes, he did intend on taking him to see the Headmaster.

He manually cleaned some of the caked on blood from his body, removing the cloak he carelessly forget to. He wadded it up and tossed it out of sight for the moment, examining what he could still see. It seemed Voldemort still remained ever creative with his punishments for his new recruits. Whether or not he was accepted directly into his Inner Circle was not the case, he liked his followers broken, spiritually as well as physically. He finally sealed most of the wounds off to prevent any more blood loss and covered the boy with a thin blanket.

He knew he should just get to sleep. He still would have class in the morning but rather than retreating to the bed that was rather inviting, he shoved aside some of his possessions and took up his position in an armchair. He stayed until he was awoken the next morning, rather frantically.

"Where am I?" The blonde questioned nervously, evidently having just woken himself. He hadn't given himself enough time to examine the room itself just that it wasn't where he normally would be.

"You showed up at my door last night, I healed you to my best ability and let you sleep." His voice faltered by a soft yawn that escaped his mouth.

"You didn't say…"

"I haven't said anything to anyone, yet. But after last night I think maybe it is time that you did."

"I take it I have no choice."

"You're not leaving me with one. And honestly, you're not doing a very good job of convincing me where your loyalties may lie." Although, he strongly doubted had the boy not intended on helping the cause he would've shown up the night before. Then again, being in a situation with a great deal of pain like he no doubt was can cause you to do rather strange things.

"Professor, I do want to help but it is rather hard."

"I understand, Mr. Malfoy though sometimes the right choices are often the hardest to make. You ought to try and make it back to your dorm before anyone notices that you're not where you should be. It might get back to your father."

"Thank you." His words were soft and rather than just of courtesy which was when he normally used that specific expression, he meant it. He meant it more than anything. McGonagall would've completely gone mad and thrown him bloody and bruised in Dumbledore's office not waiting for an explanation. He hated feeling a debt to the man but he didn't know where else to go.

Remus helped him up of the couch and tucked his robes close to his body as he started for the door. There were no more words exchanged as he sauntered down the hallway obviously in need of help but no where near being able to ask for it.

.-. 

****

A/N: I know this is much shorter of chapters than I usually post but I don't plan on this story being ungodly long anyway. Besides, I can get more out this way. The chapters that follow will get much longer though, I'm sure. So stick with me if you are waiting for those. But most importantly…REVIEW! You know you want to :-D

HPSlashfan4evr: Thanks for the review! After I read one and became fascinated with the pairing, I searched everywhere and could find hardly anything. So then this story came about. I've got so much of it written already I'm just editing and giving a little time in between chapters. So look out for Chapter 3 pretty soon…


	3. Dangerous Conversation

****

DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing.

****

Chapter 3

His classes that day seemed to drag on painfully long. He wanted nothing more than but to lock himself away in the dungeons and not deal with the pain he was feeling. He knew that it was not a plausible decision but given his current mindset he was bound to ponder such things.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Blaise questioned, a hand reaching out and touching his shoulder. It was meant to be a reassuring gesture but instead Draco flinched at the contact and jerked away.

"I'm fine. I have a meeting with the Headmaster." He spoke rather quickly, escaping the room as soon as he'd been instructed to do so. He needed answers. Anything that could help him deal with what he knows had to.

He knew he'd told Lupin he'd been considering spying but he hadn't given the prospect much thought. He doubted very strongly Dumbledore would accept him let alone St. Potter who would no doubt do anything to prove that he couldn't be trusted. It wasn't that he thought so lowly of the boy anymore. It had just become easier to continue disliking one another than to try to form some uncomfortable friendship they both knew wouldn't work. Instead silence had replaced insult and passing glances, glares. Draco still knew there was a deep seated dislike towards him and his father that would never be overcome. In the grand scheme of things, getting on Potter's good side had never been a goal he'd wanted to begin with.

He felt bad about brushing Blaise off as easily as he did but what he was dealing with even he wouldn't understand. He wasn't sure if there was anyone who honestly did that wasn't in his position already. With the exception of course falling to Professor Lupin. The man had known about Draco's involvement, against his will or not. He'd not breathed a word of it to anyone either. Or at least not to his knowledge. Above all, he'd helped him. Given him the sanctuary he need for the evening and hadn't made a harsh comment against him. That very rarely happened to him.

He finally found himself in front of the gargoyle he'd been dreading meeting. He looked around for a moment contemplating a quick get away but instead he recited the password (Cockroach Cluster) and entered. It seemed the Headmaster had been waiting for him, as he sat idly at his desk, doing near nothing.

"Mr. Malfoy. I had a feeling I'd be hearing from you soon. Please, come in and take a seat." Dumbledore waved his student in and the blonde reluctantly took a seat on the opposite of the desk from him.

"I take it you know why I'm here then?"

"It is true that I know most if not all of the happenings in the school but it is impossible for me to know what is on your mind. And from what I've observed, you haven't spilt those contacts to anyone. What seems to be troubling you, Draco?"

"Sir, I took the Dark Mark over winter holidays. I hadn't wanted to but as I stood before The Dark Lord I didn't have another option." He looked down at the ground, utterly ashamed on his revelation.

"You've nothing to fret over. I know you wouldn't have come to me if you indeed planned to join Tom in his quest."

"Sir, I thought that maybe you could use my place in his Inner Circle as an advantage. I know Sev…Professor Snape is already involved in something like it and I could be of help."

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid that is a rather large risk I don't think I can take."

"But it's my risk to take. I will find some way to get you the information otherwise. I want to help."

"I'm confident you do but this would be more dangerous than what Severus is doing now. You'd be betraying your family and friends. Are you up to such traitorous decision?"

"I believe I am."

"This is not going to be easy. I've noticed you leaving the castle and in fact planned on approaching you about it. I need a safe place for you to go after your meetings. From what I've been able to tell, the damage done isn't something that could be easily explained in class the next day." Draco just nodded and let the older man continue. "You will need a place to recover and someone who can come to me with the information rather than you looking suspicious."

"Professor Lupin?"

"Do you think he'd do such a thing?"

"Last night when I got back from the meeting that's where I went. I knew I couldn't get all the way to my common room and he'd told me once that his door was always open. I took him up on it and he helped with the healing, although I'm still rather sore. I believe he'd help, sir."

"I take it you suggest him because you trust him then?"

"He's known for a while and has yet to turn me in to the authorities so I'm developing a bit of trust for him."

"Then I'll approach him on the subject."

"If it's easier sir, I'll do it myself. I need to properly thank him for helping me anyway."

"Very well Mr. Malfoy. I will leave you in charge of that."

.-. 

"Just a moment." He set down another of his 4th years essays on his desk and stood, massaging his head softly as he approached the door. He might need a headache draught after all. "Mr. Malfoy. I didn't expect to see you here again so soon."

"I wanted to properly thank you for what you did for me last night."

"Please come in." He moved aside giving the blonde passage. "You needn't thank me, either. I was just doing what any other might have done."

"That's not true, sir. Many might have just left me out there and gone back to bed."

"No one with any heart at all."

"Be that as it may, I'm grateful that despite some of the terrible things I've done you would allow me to take refuge here last night."

"I've told you before this door is always open for you."

"That is partially why I've come in the first place." He sat down upon the couch he'd rested on earlier that day. "I had a talk with the Headmaster and I've agreed to gather as much information as I can for him to use. At the same time, I need a place to recover as my own dorm might not be the safest option. I was hoping that I might be able to come here for those evenings following the meetings. He asked me in one way or another whom I would trust and I suggested you. He seemed to think it was a great idea." He could feel himself rambling and he hated when his mouth ran away with him.

"It would be no problem for me to open my quarters to you." He was surprised that when questioned with trust his first option would be him. Snape possibly, even McGonagall but never him. The blonde never seemed to trust him after learning of his abnormality.

"Thank you again. I'm not the only of my dorm mates that have received the Mark and I don't need more suspicion on myself."

"You don't have to explain any of it to me. Just know that when you return from these 'meetings' there will be room enough for you to recover upon this old couch. It may not be the most comfortable thing but as you can tell, I don't entertain much and don't have a need for one of the plush sofas you may be used to in your common room."

"It'll suit me just fine."

"How many of your friends know?"

"I'd hardly consider most of them friends but everyone in my year and up. I've only talked about it with Pansy and Blaise but I know the others have been filled in. Most of them were told to watch me and a lot them just fear me now. It's rather unnerving trying to study with the stares constantly in your direction."

"I know the feeling, I did grow up a Werewolf I'll have you remember. It was the only reason I spent so much time in that blasted library. I always hated that place. I felt as though the librarian always kept a firm eye on me. Probably afraid I'd snap and transform and eat one of her precious books."

At that comment, Draco cracked his first smile in the rooms Lupin occupied. It was a sure sign that it might not be the last.

"She is rather picky about her collection. A look of pain crosses her face every time she sees you studying and a liquid within a five kilometer distance."

"I always found the back much easier to avoid her and much quieter if that helps at all. Or of course you're welcome to spend your studying time here. I don't see what it would hurt."

"Have you always preferred seclusion like this?" Draco motioned to the area around them. It was decorated in a very simple manner and nothing too fancy of any sort. It was rather homey he would admit, if he was even a good judge of that. The Manor certainly didn't have a homey quality about it.

"I didn't used to. Until everyone found out what I was. Sometimes it was just easier to hide than to be subjected to the sneers and fear. I think you can understand where I'm coming from."

"Rather unfortunately, I can."

"After long enough, you become more comfortable in the silence than the hushed whispers and it's easier to escape and no one notice. Especially now." His expression seemed to change drastically as he concluded his statement. He looked as though his heart had broken all over again and Draco felt very guilty for it. He didn't know much about the man at all. His transformations were the extent of his knowledge and he felt with such little information he shouldn't pry. Especially about something as touchy as it seemed that particular topic might have been.

"I think I ought to get back to my room before anyone starts wondering. We don't send out search parties like Gryffindors but my parents could very easily be informed." He stood from the couch and met the man's eyes once more. Something threatened to hold him sternly in place and he shifted his gray eyes away quickly.

"Remember, if you need anything, Draco."

"Thank you, Professor. For everything."

"I should think by now it'll be ok for you to call me Remus here. No need for the formality."

"Ok. Thank you, Remus."

.-. 

****

A/N: Ahh…so proud of myself, another chapter. I'd say glorious but I'm not quite sure. I might need a little encouragement from ANYONE and EVERYONE! Well it would be greatly appreciated anyway. I really like this story and with all this time on my hands this summer who knows what might become of it. Again, sorry for such a short chapter. With the layout I have, the first several chapters managed to contain some pretty important stuff but it doesn't require a lot. So please stick with me. The longer chapters will come soon. :-D

And to my reviewers…

HPSlashfan4evr: Thanks bunches again for a review. Sorry it took so long. I'll 4 out much sooner as it's pretty much ready as is.

****

Rocky Vladimir: There is no where near enough of this pairing. Thanks bunches for the encouragement!

****

Kira: Hope this can help fulfill what little there is out there. We need to get more people writing it that's for sure! Thanks bunches for the review!


	4. Pansy Speaks

****

DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing.

****

Chapter 4

Rather unexpectedly, Draco took Remus up on his offer for a place to study but only on occasion. He didn't want anyone to get even more suspicious if he suddenly stopped appearing in the Slytherin Common Room. That and he wasn't sure what his father would say if he knew he'd spent so much time fraternizing with a Werewolf. He shuddered to think.

As he did any time he used the private space, he flopped himself down in one of the armchairs from the sitting area and transfigured himself a work space and began. Normally by the end of it he was tempted by some sort of nourishment. It seemed Remus could always use a bite to eat. After eating or just taking a break, he'd soon find himself engulfed in conversation pertaining to just about anything one might touch upon.

"I think Blaise is just about fed up with me." He declared one evening after partaking in a second pastry. Desserts were an absolute favorite for the man, especially anything with strawberry or even more wonderful lemon filling.

"Why do you say that?" Remus questioned, finishing off his third almost easily. He decided that might just be enough.

"I'm hardly around and one can only receive so many hateful glares."

"Ahh, so you've been neglectful. Well can you blame the poor boy?"

"No, I suppose not. Him and I have just been thrown in so many different directions lately. He can't even begin to understand where I stand now. He tried but it's hard to carry on a conversation when the ear that's listening just can't relate. He's one of the few in our house who didn't have Death Eater parents. He'll probably never have to experience something like that."

Remus could easily understand what the blonde meant. If you were supposed to have a relationship with someone, it'd be nice if you could let them into parts of your life. Not that he couldn't, Draco just felt like he shouldn't.

"Well it is understandable. You don't want to see him suffer the same fate you have to. One can find no fault in that."

"Him and I are just nothing alike sometimes I wonder what brought us together in the first place."

"And being different is a bad thing?"

"Not at all. Quite the contrary. But there is a different kind of different if you understand what I'm saying." Remus wasn't quite sure. "Ok, look at this way. That Muggle saying of opposites attract certainly applies. If you were too much like someone, you wouldn't be able to stand them. Take Potter and I for example."

"You think you and Harry are alike?"

"Well we are, aren't we? Both of us enslaved unrightfully. Him with his scar and me with my birthright. We both signify something large here. Him light, me dark. We've got more in common than I care to admit. And if you ever speak of this to anyone, I'll hex you."

Remus just smiled and laughed and let him continue.

"But when you put too people who are completely opposite together, you'll have a match. They just compliment one another so well it'd be hard not to. Now in Blaise and my case, our similarities just about overrule our differences. So even though we are rather different, there is two much the same about us for it to work. Or does that not make any sense at all?"

Remus smiled. "Well it is a rather far-fetched theory but it might have it's truths. But it doesn't explain the trouble between Sirius and I. If we could've been more different we wouldn't have been friends." He realized what he'd done. He'd made it a point thus far not to bring up Sirius at all, as well as his own sexual preference, even though he knew Draco's was the same.

"Well the two of you may have had more in common than you actually think." He suggested shrugging and pulling his Transfiguration book back into his lap. "I've been thinking of taking lessons with Professor McGonagall over Animagi training. Do you think it's worth it?"

"It could be. Depends on if you plan to use it for good or evil."

"Well when do I do things for the good?" He smirked lightly and flipped through the pages preparing his essay on why being an unregistered Animagus was illegal.

Remus returned easily to the tests propped up in front of him. He kept his eyes pretty diverted for a while but despite what his conscience told him, watching the blonde deep in thought had become something he caught himself doing quite often. His brow would furrow and he'd sometimes unconsciously chew on the end of the quill he used. He'd also learned how easily the blonde was distracted. He himself was guilty of it many a time. He could understand why he chose to do so much of his studying in the quiet confines of his home.

.-. 

Draco sat as silently as possible in the library. While Remus had a Staff Meeting that evening, he decided his time would be better spent catching up in the library although almost after entering, he nearly cursed himself at the absurdity of the idea. He smile faintly as he remembered his conversation with Remus on just that.

Even worse than the fact he was surrounded by more students than he cared to be, across the wooden table from him sat Pansy, who was dying to hear what he'd been up to.

"So…"

"So what, Pansy? I haven't the time for this."

"Where have you been lately? Blaise has been rather upset, he's thinks you've been in bed with someone else and I must I'm getting rather skeptical of your fidelity myself." It was quite typical for Pansy to instantly believe sex was involved.

"I've been studying like the rest of you only I have my meetings to attend, if you catch what I'm saying."

"Ahh. You've been that busy with him?" She seemed a little nervous. He knew she had yet to take the mark but as her 17th birthday rapidly approached she knew it would come soon.

"Yes, if you must know. Busy with his deeds and trying to keep myself out of Father's constant watch."

"So you've found a hideout, have you?"

"You could say that. Remus offered his quarters to study in."

"Remus?" She paused momentarily. "Remus Lupin? The Werewolf? Why ever are you doing that?"

"He's not as bad as you might think, Gryffindor and all. In fact, well never mind." He went back to his reading of the Potions text in front of him.

"You've a thing for the Professor? Draco, you can't be serious."

"Pansy, you don't know him nearly as well as I do."

"What's to know? First of all, he's nearly as old your father. Secondly, he's your teacher. And thirdly and perhaps most importantly, he's a Werewolf, Draco! A Werewolf!"

"I'm fully aware of that. He can't help who he is anymore than I can. He listens to me, Pansy. Which is more than I've ever had in my life. Not only that but he isn't just listening because he has to. He's doing it because he wants to. Werewolf or not I've never had anyone in my life like that."

"I just don't think this is a very good idea, Draco. The Ministry will have a field day with this, your father not even mentioned yet."

"Well, my dear friend, that would only be if you breathed of a word of what I told you tonight and I trust you not to do that. I've become much more educated lately and I know you know what I mean."

"Come on, Draco. You think I'd do that. I'm just saying. Something happens between the two of you and word gets out, nothing good will come of it."

"Thanks for you feedback but I didn't say I expected anything to come out of it. He's just a rather good friend."

"If you say so. Just be careful. Be careful." She returned to the book in front of her, mind still buzzing with the news she heard. That could've been the year's juiciest gossip had be not all but threatened her if she mentioned it to anyone. It wasn't like Draco at all. If he wanted something, he went after it. He usually got it too. What was stopping him now?

.-. 

As he spoke the spell to allow himself to enter, he was surprised at what he saw. Remus was slumped back into one of his armchairs, sitting near the couch, waiting for him to come it seems. Thankfully for Draco, this meeting had been the best yet and he'd only had to tolerate one bout of the Cruciatus. He wasn't sure what brought him here anyway but after his meetings there was only one place he felt he could go.

He rummaged a bit and pulled out a pair of pajamas he'd left in the room. At the beginning he wasn't sure if he was going to need to have any sort of extra clothing in the room and he'd decided that it might be a good idea to leave some. He was rather glad he had afterwards. He changed quickly and before laying down for the evening, he removed the blanket from the back of his couch and laid it carefully over the sleeping man. He moved slightly in his sleep but gripped onto the blanket thankful for it's warmth. Draco recovered his own blanket and relaxed on the couch, sleep greeting him easily.

.-. 

****

A/N: Trust me, it seems a lot shorter than it is. I threw in tons of dialogue cause I felt that the story could use some. Just a little bit of Pansy, I really planned on having this focus mostly on Draco and Remus and I feel I'm doing a pretty good job so far. As always, I'm dying to know what you think! Just let me know. REVIEW! :-D

Nerfi-Tiri: Thanks bunches for the review. It took longer than I expected to get this out but finally here it is.

Fantasy101: Sorry it took so long but I did update. Five will be out very soon! Thanks bunches!

Empath89: I share the same feelings as you do. We need more of them. Thanks you so much for the kind words!


	5. Bye Bye Blaise

****

DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing.

****

Chapter 5

He'd done enough pacing. He knew what he had to do. He didn't like it very much at all but he knew it was right. Or maybe he was slowly losing his sanity which was all together possible in the grand scheme of things. He had given up trying to force himself to believe this would be easy. He thought back briefly to Pansy's words wondering what truth they could possibly hold, if any at all. His thoughts weren't allowed much time to ponder before whom he'd been looking for had arrived.

"I'm a little surprised to see you here." Blaise declared taking a seat upon one of the soft couches.

"Yes, I know I haven't been around much."

"Much? Try at all."

"Ok, I've just been a little busy. Studying, trying to deal with things."

"I take it there haven't been anymore meetings?"

"There have been a few. Nothing too awful though. I've been able to handle most of it myself."

"Oh." He sounded a little hurt that he hadn't asked for his help. Draco knew he was a very adequate healer but he found after times like that he preferred his refuge rather than the dorms. Even Dumbledore had thought it was a better idea.

"Actually, Blaise, I think maybe we should talk about the two of us. Where exactly this relationship is going."

"Doesn't sound too good already."

"I know I'm not ever around anymore and perhaps it might be best if we dissolved our ties now."

"When did you come to this conclusion?"

"When I realized that I was only putting you in more danger with our involvement. He could come after you to be marked too, Blaise. I didn't want that for you."

"There's someone else, isn't there. That's where you've been all those nights."

"It's not what you think. I have been staying some place else but it's only to give me a place to recover without suspicion."

"So then where else have you been?"

"I've been there as well. Studying and what not."

"Draco, there's someone else, isn't there?" He could see that the boy was still hiding something else and it wouldn't do any good not to resolve it now. It would only hurt more later to know that he had lied to him.

"There might be."

"What do you mean?"

"Blaise, I'd really rather not…"

"No, you're going to explain yourself now. Who is it?" He wasn't exactly angry but he felt entitled to know the whole truth and not just part of it. Not just the parts that suited Draco.

"A while ago, Professor Lupin found out about my current 'position.' He offered me a place to recover and hide out if need be."

"You're going after a Professor?"

"I wouldn't put it like that."

"I would! How long do you think it'll be before that monster tells Dumbledore? Not long so I hope you're prepared for Azkaban! Whether or not he offered you anything is not the case. That's like running to Potter!"

"Dumbledore already knows." He said softly, looking away.

"What?"

"I already talked to Dumbledore about it." He looked up finally and met his look of disbelief.

"And he didn't expel you?"

"I'm spying for him."

"You're what!?" He nearly shouted in surprise.

"Blaise, keep your mouth shut. There are only four other people that know about this. I'm telling you so that maybe you can understand. I don't want to serve Voldemort. But my father is making sure I'm seeing to my duties as his son. There's nothing else I could've done."

"That could get you killed."

"I know. You cannot mention a word of this conversation or Merlin help me I'll tell everyone you're just doing it because you caught me in bed with someone else and you were crazy in your fit of rage." Blaise actually smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything." He stood up letting the smile fade. "I'm going to go up to bed now. This might get more uncomfortable before it gets better." He trudged off leaving Draco to collapse into one of the chairs litter through the common room.

It had gone better than he'd originally suspected and there was only one thing left. Seducing the werewolf.

.-. 

Draco set his quill down and relaxed comfortably against the chair he rested in. He found himself doing extra Transfiguration essays with his interest in Animagi. He was almost beginning to regret it. He set the large book down upon the floor and let his eyes drift to the working professor on the couch. He hadn't any work for the evening and was contently reading some muggle novel. He did that a lot, Draco observed.

"I think that's the longest you've ever worked, straight."

Draco shrugged his shoulders, stretching his legs out before him. "You could be right."

"You're awfully quiet tonight."

"Oh?"

"You'd have usually already sent for something to eat from the House Elves."

"Actually, that's you with the constant hunger." Draco smiled lightly, leaning back against the chair for support.

"You are right." Remus just laughed lightly to himself, turning to the next page of the book.

"I called off things with Blaise the other night. I have a strange feeling he hates me."

"I doubt he hates you. You probably aren't his favorite person at the moment though." He figured he wouldn't get much more reading done now. He folded over the page he'd been reading and shut the book, setting it beside him.

"I don't think he exactly understands."

"Well that is almost certainly true. You've been faced with a lot more than most of your year mates. They aren't going to understand in the importance of the decisions you're making right now."

"It doesn't help anything."

"No, it doesn't but it's the truth."

Draco stood, hoping that walking a bit would ease some of the thoughts that were currently racing through his head. He approached the mantle just above the fireplace. There were several pictures scattered along the wooden top. One of Potter and the other two, a few of what Draco assumed were family, and one of Sirius Black. Now Draco knew the two were friends and probably something more than that but he'd never asked anything about it. The curiosity was starting to get to him.

"Do you miss him?"

"Who? Sirius?" Draco just nodded and Remus took a deep breath. He hadn't expected anything like that to come up that night or any other. "I do. I'd known him for quite a long time. It was one of the hardest things I've gone through."

"Did you love him?" The look on his face made Draco regret having asked it. It was a sad look that lingered. Remus didn't look up from the spot upon the floor he'd been focusing on.

"Sirius and I were very close for many years. After he got out of Azkaban and I learned what really happened, I thought things might be how they once were again. Things were hard, they really were but I did love him. And then once more, he was taken away. Only this time, nothing is going to save him." He finally looked up, only enough to let his eyes meet the picture Draco was still studying.

"I know it isn't going to help anything, but I'm sorry."

"I am too and it does help. Thank you."

Draco decided it was a good time to return to studying. He sat back down and lifted his book back to his lap. Remus intended on going back to his own book and had gotten as far as opening it but it was obvious that he wasn't interested in what it had to say. His mind was elsewhere. Draco didn't get anymore work done that night.

.-. 

****

A/N: Alrighty, I know I said things were going to get longer and I promise it will happen soon. I've been saying this a while I know but I do intend to lengthen things up. I do rather like the shorter chapters though, what do you think? Let me know! And as always, leave me a review. I'd love you always for it!

Anne Bolelyn: Thanks bunches for the review! I intend to keep this one going for a while but like I said, I'm unsure of the length exactly. Thanks for the encouragement!

empath89: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Updates shouldn't take much longer now that I'm falling back into writers mode. Hopefully that evil little thing called writer's block is forever gone!

HPSlashfan4evr: I was wondering where you were! I think we're all glad it's Remus. LOL As for Pansy, I don't think she'll be much of a problem but I can't say anything else without giving something away. Thanks bunches and bunches for the review and encouragement!


	6. An Unforunate Visitor

****

DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing.

****

Chapter 6

He was almost counting the steps to the sanctuary. His muscles were screaming in pain and he found himself very surprised he was still standing. The meeting had been brutal tonight. It was one of the worst yet and he was becoming unsure if he'd even be able to get all the help he needed. Remus hadn't proved to be the best healer but he helped as much as he could. He still felt a little wrong for shaking his life up as much as he had.

That night though, he needed something. Someone. And not just anyone would do. And his sure steps led him right to the place he desired. He coughed lightly but it was louder than he'd expected and instead of having to knock, a worried looking werewolf opened the door for the bloodstained figure and helped him in quickly.

"Merlin, Draco." He muttered lightly, helping him down onto the couch and moved only to go retrieve a cloth he had waiting and his wand. He was growing uneasy. He just hoped desperately his minimal skill would be enough to help him for tonight. "What happened to you?" He muttered again, although it was more rhetorical than anything. Draco didn't sense that as he began to speak.

"He wanted information on Potter. Anything he could find. Or rather I could find." He started as Remus began zapping him with every healing spell he could think of. After a few different spells, Draco felt some of the pain being alleviated and he continued on. "My father had warned me. He'd nearly wiped out a few others tonight. He was blaming us all for his own failure. That pathetic monster!" Draco was enraged again about the man and he stirred to sit up. Remus firmly put his hands upon his shoulder and pushed him gently against the couch.

Draco gave up to fighting and settled down, his erratic breathing calming. Remus lifted the wet cloth up starting along his hands. Draco let his eyes drift shut, feeling the blood washed away. It seemed almost too unreal for him to believe. Slowly the relief was worked up his arms and his cloak was lifted away, the soft fabric running across his chest clearing the red stains that had once been smeared hatefully upon him. Remus worked slowly up, along his neck, pushing the long blonde hair away from his face.

Remus felt a little hesitant at first and quite reluctantly, let his fingers brush along the soft skin upon his face. Continuing what he'd started to do, intently watching the blonde, he cleaned the wounds that had once existed and let the cloth rest upon the table beside the couch. He thought at first he'd fallen asleep. He was lying there contently, gray eyes still closed tight. Remus sat back, watching the form, surprised when the soft lips muttered a thank you, before curling into a smile. He pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch and spread it across the blonde, a smile of his own forming.

.-. 

There was a muffled knock at the door and for a moment Remus felt if what had happened earlier that evening was a dream. He stood up startled from his chair, seeing the blonde still peacefully resting, the blanket nearly having fallen off. He stumbled sleepily to the door and spoke the password softly, the door swinging open.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" He gave a quick diverted look to the blonde who still hadn't stirred from his slumber.

"I had a…a…another dream. I can tell you're tired and I just wanted to sleep here tonight, if that's ok." Harry was almost pleading. From the sounds of it, it had been one worse than the others. Remus smiled sympathetically.

"Of course, Harry. My home is always opened to you. But there is something I must warn you of." He moved aside to grant him entrance and Harry looked around quickly before moving to the couch he normally would occupy on such an evening. It had been a long while since he'd needed to sleep on that couch but tonight, he wanted nothing more.

"Sir?" He questioned, sitting down on the empty couch. Remus looked around bewildered but just shook his head.

"Never mind, Harry. If you need anything, I'll be in my room." He assured the black-haired boy. He all but collapsed to lay down, and pulled the thin blanket around his shoulders, letting his eyes close feeling much better already.

Remus however was in a panic. He'd just seen Draco when Harry had shown up. He couldn't have left. Remus opened his bedroom door quietly and wasn't very surprised to see the blonde curled up in the armchair beside his bed. He shut the door behind him but didn't move any further.

"Potter's staying?" He questioned softly. It was obvious he was still rather tired, and obviously very worn out. Remus just nodded, not thinking too much conversation was wise. "I'd rather he didn't know."

"I know. You'll just have to stay in here tonight. You can have the bed. I don't think it's wise for you to try and recover scrunched up like that." He smiled lightly and Draco just nodded attempting to stand. His balance was a little off and Remus moved quickly to steady him. He pushed back his comforter and Draco climbed underneath it, finding a pillow for his head. Remus smiled weakly and pushed the blankets down, preparing to spend a long night in his armchair. He reasoned he would've done it anyway.

He wasn't prepared at all when his bedroom door flung open and Harry stood before him. He instantly noticed that there was a lump underneath the blanket and that it wasn't occupied by Remus was getting comfortable in the chair.

"I was just coming to ask if you had a sleeping draught. Is there someone else here?" He questioned moving forward to get a better look at the person obviously sleeping.

"Well, Harry…" He started unsure of what even to say. He didn't like the prospect of lying to him but to tell him would go against what Draco had firmly stated. He didn't want Harry to know and that was something he intended to honor.

"Telling him is inevitable." Draco forced himself up in the bed, despite the pain. The look on Potter's face was worth it too. It seemed he'd been expecting anybody but. Hell, he might have been less surprised had Filch been safely resting in the bed of his professor.

"Malfoy!?" He gawked in utter shock. "Telling me what?" He pleaded silently it wasn't the thoughts going through his head. Everything was pointing to it though.

"I'm a Death Eater."

That was enough for Harry. He wanted to lunge at Malfoy but Remus was quicker and had stepped between the two of them. He placed his hands upon Harry's shoulders. "You must listen, Harry. Things aren't as they seem at all."

"I've been spying for Dumbledore."

"You're a spy? For the Order?" Draco nodded and Harry took a moment to process the information. "That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"The same reason you are. Sometimes we need a place that we feel safe in. I need a place to recover from my meetings and you, it seems, from your dreams." Harry was surprised about many things. First off that he knew anything of his dreams. He didn't even usually tell Ron or Hermione when he'd had a particularly bad one. Even more suspicious to him was that Draco had chosen Lupin's as a place to recover. Why not Snape's? Or even Dumbledore's. There were so many other places he could've chosen. Why there?

"Remus offered me a place if I needed one. I'm sure it's no surprise that I obviously couldn't do this at home. Father would've just worsened the conditions if I suggested anything of the sort. As for Snape, I can't risk it. They already suspect him and I know it. They would wonder if I fraternized with him. I had no other place to go."

Remus didn't think it should've stung as bad as it did when he'd referred to his home basically as just a last resort. Draco hadn't meant it that way, he was just trying to get Potter to understand. It seemed he might've begun to see what he was saying but still was trying hard not to accept it.

"I can't…this is all just too much…I don't…"

"Harry, perhaps you ought to try and get some rest. I know this is a lot all at once but right now, there are things that need to be dealt with and Draco's healing is one of them. We'll talk more of it in the morning."

Remus walked Harry back out onto the couch and Draco suspected there were a million questions flying from Potter's mouth at that moment. Questions that Draco wasn't even sure he knew the answer to but he intended on finding out.

It was only a few minutes later when Remus returned, once more shutting the door softly and taking his spot up again in the chair. "I'm sorry that all of this has happened tonight. I'm sure Harry won't say anything."

"I know he won't. And it isn't your fault. Even with Potter aware of my position and how he's in there sleeping on my couch, I still know of no other place I'd rather be right now." He looked away for a moment. "You've helped me more than anyone else in my life has cared to. You've provided shelter when I needed it and an ear to listen. I don't think you'll ever understand how much all of this means to me. And I might never say any of this again because I'm Draco Malfoy but don't think it isn't true." He smiled lightly, finally allowing his eyes to shift and meet Lupin's.

There wasn't much time between them before Remus had leant over the bed and Draco had lifted himself up to allow their lips to meet. Draco had been imagining that moment over and over in his head but nothing could compare to it actually happening. He'd poured his heart out, a rarity for him, and he'd been giving the one thing it most desired.

Draco ran his tongue along the other man's bottom lip, requesting admittance that he was hesitantly granted. The blonde's hand desperately grasped the robes Remus wore, pulling the pair closer still. Finally and rather reluctantly on Draco's part, they pulled away but their faces lingered close afterwards.

"You should get some sleep." The werewolf spoke softly, bringing his hand up to the one clutching his clothing. He clasped it over his hand which did nothing but cause Draco to smile. The blonde let his hand fall, realizing there was indeed truth in his statement, and he fell back against the pillows. His eyes shutting and sleep consuming him rather quickly, the threat of nightmares thoroughly extinguished by the dreams that filled his head.

Remus, however, found sleep hard to find. His mind was buzzing with what he'd just done. It had been wrong, utterly wrong. He was his professor, his friend, and he was taking advantage of the vulnerability the blonde possessed that evening. He couldn't let anything like their kiss happen again. He didn't want to jeopardize the trust he'd developed with him. He'd forget it happened. It was the only option left.

.-. 

****

A/N: YAY! A kiss! And a new chapter! I was very proud of myself for this one. I feel I've finally conquered writer's block and intend to get started now on Chapter 7 which has some more denial and a very suspicious Draco. I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, if you did, let me know! REVIEW! You know you want to!

But before I leave, a little bit for my reviewers from the last chapter…

Kira: Thanks bunches for the review! I'm with you. I don't like to ship Remus/Sirius but I figured might as well add a little element. And quite unfortunately, it will be a little harder for Remus to even consider pouncing on Draco. Even with this chapter taken into consideration. Thanks for the input too. I'm liking the shorter chapters, only because there isn't so much of a wait. I know I hate waiting. 

empath89: Writer's block just sucks but I've got ideas going again and things might finally get going. I love Sirius' character, not with Remus very much mind you, but I figured since the pair were such good friends, it was good. Plus it gave Remus a little bit to open up to Draco on. It seems he's been doing most of the listening. Thanks bunches 

HPSlashfan4evr: You know I honestly love Blaise's character but things must be done because I love Draco and Lupin together much better. The sacrifices I'm making. You're review will be sorely missed for the next chapter! Have fun on vacation as well! Makes me realize how bad I need a vacation....Ah well. Thanks bunches!


	7. Deny, Deny, Deny

****

DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing.

****

Chapter 7

When Remus awoke the next morning, as usual his home was empty. Only this morning, there was an uncertainty looming over it. The events of the night before came crashing back rather harshly to him. It managed to give him a headache and the urge to crawl back into bed and not face the day that was before him. That, of course, wasn't an option. He'd have to deal with all of it.

He pulled himself from the armchair. It had proven to be as uncomfortable as it looked. Dressing was done rather quickly. He needed to go see Albus so he knew of the night before. Although, he didn't feel bad about deciding certain things need be left out of the retelling. The only challenge he was faced with was the dreaded certainty that almost everything that occurred in the school was known by the elder man.

So as he did most mornings following Draco's visits, he strolled through the corridors to the Headmaster's Office. Although before, his nerves had never been so on edge. Denial. He'd have to play that card. It would be better for everyone, wouldn't it? He rattled off the password, the gargoyle jumping away to allow him admittance. Dumbledore was already seated at his desk and this morning, he wasn't alone.

"Harry." He shouldn't have been surprised. After a shocking evening like he'd had before, there were bound to be all sorts of questions. No better place to go than to the source.

"Remus, It seems we've let another in on our situation." Dumbledore's voice didn't sound all that surprised, either.

"I know, but I couldn't have turned him away last night…" Remus started to defend himself but Dumbledore raised a hand to stop him.

"This might be a good thing in the end. Some of the information that Draco is uncovering could be useful to Harry. I firmly believe this will be a large help."

"There has to be another way though, Albus. If you could've seen him last night, it was by far the worst meeting yet. Are they only going to get worse, I wonder?"

"Draco made his choice."

"And if I think it's the wrong choice? This could all end up killing him."

"He's made up his mind, Remus. I know that you care about his well being but you know as well as I do that he's not going to give up everything he's done, whether I tell him he should or not." It wasn't good enough. It was tearing him up watching Draco return each night is worse condition than the one before. And as things steadily got worse, he was more worried than ever. Now more than ever with certain feelings that he'd long since locked away surfacing again.

"I know." He was resigned to defeat. Reason eluded the young Death Eater in this case. Draco had gotten himself involved and pulling out now wasn't an option. And the saddest part of all was that the Order sincerely needed his help and information. With Snape close to being discovered, they'd need someone at Hogwarts. But if Snape was nearly exposed, how long would Draco last undercover.

Harry finally decided to speak up. He'd remained silent since his professor and friend had entered. There were things he should probably say as well. "I can understand why he's come to you, Remus. You seem to care which I'm sure isn't something he's used to. Prat." His comment was laced with humor. Things were deep enough in that room. Besides, he'd save all animosity for the conversation he'd have with Malfoy later that day.

"You're doing a very good thing, Remus." He couldn't help but wonder then why did he feel so terrible all of a sudden?

.-. 

Harry couldn't help but feel like a stalker. Standing outside the Slytherin Common Room, wrapped in his Cloak of Invisibility, waiting for Draco Malfoy to come out. There were matters to be discussed. If only he'd get off his lazy arse and leave.

It felt like he'd been waiting hours when the door finally opened and he found his prey. He slipped his cloak off which in turn rewarded him with a shocked Malfoy standing in front of him.

"Oh go figure. Of course you'd have something like that." Draco muttered almost enviously. "What is it you want, Potter? Come to pummel me now that I'm all alone?"

"Oh Malfoy, I wouldn't do that in private, I'd want everyone to see as I kicked your arse." Harry gave a sneer that could rival even Draco's.

"Then what do you want? You're wasting my time."

"Meeting to go to?"

"Potter, I'm warning you." Draco countered taking a step closer.

"Alright, calm down. Let's get out of here though. I'm sure you don't want everyone in the school knowing about what you are just yet." Harry nodded his head in the opposite direction Draco had come and reluctantly he followed behind Harry into an abandoned classroom.

"Ok, now make this fast. I've got places to be." He set the bag he'd carried down and leaned against one of the old tables in the room, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm standing here waiting for you to tell me why you've decided to harass me."

"No I mean with the Order." Harry wasn't in a joking mood any longer. There were things on his mind that he had to know. Things that couldn't wait any longer. That had been weighing heavy on his mind since the night before.

"I'm spying, Potter. I go to meetings, come back, deliver information. I thought we cleared that up."

"And you're not just using us? Luring us in to turn on us?"

"Are you really that paranoid? Look, I was initiated. If I had declared myself against Voldemort, I'd have been killed. I had no choice, until Remus presented me with one. I in turn took it."

"That's it? There's no ulterior motive in it for you?"

"Oh you mean besides hours of torture and watching people being dismembered at meetings? And I suppose not being able to move in the morning is a plus to, isn't it?" The sarcasm dripped from the comment. Draco was growing impatient. He didn't want to have this conversation with Potter, with anyone for that matter. Having his loyalties questioned wasn't something he needed right then. But was it inevitable.

"I just wanted to know." Harry sounded almost apologetic although he was talking to Malfoy so he really wasn't that sorry. Well that was what he was telling himself.

"Well now you do. I'm leaving." He lifted his bag up from the ground again and pushed past Harry to leave.

.-. 

Remus had been so busy marking papers that he hadn't noticed the door to his home open. It wasn't until he felt the couch cushion beside him being occupied that he even noted Draco was there. In fact, he might have been trying a little harder than normal to block his presence out. What would he have to say about the night before? He willed himself not to look up from his papers.

"Since you're in a working mood, you wouldn't want to help me with the essay you assigned would you?" Draco questioned pulling out the text on vampires they'd been reviewing in class just the day before.

"Nice try. I wouldn't assign the work if I was just going to do it myself." Just keep the mood light. That was all he had to do. At least Draco was doing that much. He could do it too. Remus sat forward on the couch, using his quill to write a comment upon one of the first year Hufflepuffs papers. He felt anxious. Nervous. So many things all at once that it was beginning to get hard to decipher.

"Something wrong?" Draco had felt so at ease before now. It was a state of being he was getting very familiar with in present company. Especially now with certain late night events weighing heavily on his mind.

"No, nothing at all." His answer came all too quickly. His damned nerves. And what was worse was that Draco could sense it too.

"I know you well enough to know that isn't true." Draco whipped back at him, shutting the book that had once been opened in his lap. He realized what was wrong. It was obvious that he thought he'd done something wrong. Maybe even something he assumed that Draco didn't want at all. He was of course very wrong but sometimes the mind does play games with your thoughts. They can get so distorted and so outlandish that they become believable. That had to be what was wrong.

"I'm just not quite myself this evening, that's all."

"You shouldn't let things get to you like they do. Sometimes it's just best to let things happen and not ponder what the outcome may be." He hoped his words were at least a little reassuring. For saying he had his hopes up for this visit was probably a bit of an understatement. Remus gave a nod of agreement but said nothing more. Words were few and far between the rest of the evening which seemed to pass painfully slow. It wasn't even that late when Draco stood to leave. He was more confused than ever added to a little bit hurt by the actions of the evening. It was a rather stiff good bye that followed and it seemed things weren't about to get better.

.-. 

****

A/N: Wow, this has taken me forever to get and I feel pretty bad. I basically had things going on in life obviously and it made things hard to get anything done. Hopefully now that I'm back in the swing of things here it'll all work out better! Anywho though, I've worked on updating all the other chapters and fixing the break in the page. I dunno why that didn't work to begin with. But as always leave me a review! I'll love you forever! And to those that did…

empath89: Thanks bunches! I know, I know! But it'll all come into play much later into the story. Right now, he's just going to deny, deny, deny and do what he thinks is right. But come on, I think we all know he's wrong! Things will definitely get better for him, eventually. I mean, I can't have it all just nice and fluffy, as much as I'd like to :-D Thanks again!

betsytheripper: Thank you bunches and bunches! It hadn't even crossed my mind until I was reading this story called Contemplation's of Birth (SS/HG) and it was one of the other pairings. Then, the more I thought about the more I liked it and hence the story we have here. Thanks for the encouragement!

I didn't realize the first review was to Chapter 5. Oh well. You can just have an extra long response. Thanks a whole lot! I'm liking the shorter chapter myself. I accept some challenge. As many twists as possible, or at least I hope. Not this chapter though. This is my 'Remus goes through denial' chapter. More later. Thanks for your review to OLT too. Thanks bunches the second time!

Dei: See, now I'm feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. I've got a non-slasher interested! Thanks you tons and tons. I really hadn't intended for this story to be a big focus of mine, I've been working on another as well, but the more I started writing, the more ideas I had! Thanks bunches! 

Kira: As always, THANKS BUNCHES! Harry did act awfully civil but I looked at it this way...it was late, very late in the middle of the night and having a bad dream on his mind, what Draco was up to hadn't exactly clicked. Obviously he's being a bit less than civil with him now. Thanks again! 

silversunn101: Thanks bunches and bunches for the review. You brought a big thing to my attention. Like an idiot, I guess I never paid much attention to it before. When I have the story typed out, there are breaks set in between the different sections and I'm sure exactly how, but upon looking over the chapter, they are missing. So I've gone through and fixed it so hopefully it'll all work and the confusion will be cut. Thanks for all the advice and kind words!

Jay Kamiya: Thank you bunches for the review!

lil-punktress664: Thank you a whole bunch! Sorry it took so long as well. If things could get more hectic for me! But thanks anywho!

Trixie: A big thanks! I'm turning into a much bigger fan of the pairing myself. Thanks again!

HPSlashfan4evr: YAY! I took forever to update this time. Things just got out of hand but I'm glad you got a chance to review this chapter. Sigh I have all of this written out, I just gotta do it and I've had zero time to do it. Anywho though... Oh Harry would've been in the hospital wing in a second if he'd have come back again. I might have to look into that... :-D Thanks bunches and bunches as always!


	8. All Downhill From Here

DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing.

.-.

Chapter 8

The book in front of him remained in the same position it had been for the last hour. The exact same page in tact, the same paragraph of focus. The problem was that almost any academic thought had completely eluded him. Draco had so many other things on his mind. He tapped his quill anxiously along the table top. He wasn't used to doing much studying in the library. That might have been the reason that his mind was so cloudy to begin with.

It had only been a day before. He'd been on his way to complete some of his homework at Remus'. But unlike any other time he'd used his late night sanctuary as a quiet place to study, Remus shooed him away. Something about raising suspicion and everyone was already beginning to piece things together. Something along those lines and with all the deep and careful thought, Draco concluded that was extremely far from the truth.

He knew for sure how few people actually knew of the situation. Most of which were the goody goody Gryffindors. The only others were Pansy and Snape. Snape wasn't in a position to accuse anyone of anything at the moment and he knew Pansy well enough to know she wouldn't do anything that could compromise his safety. He was certain of that much. Well at least he'd eliminated it forty-five minutes ago.

So then that meant that there was an entirely different reason that was given. But why lie? Protection? Deception? He wasn't quite sure but it left him skeptical either way. He'd never been so easily brushed off, except by Potter but he really didn't count here. Though in all fairness, the look on his professor's face as he explained those few things was enough for suspicion to arise.

This meant things had to be straightened out. Things needed to be settled. Now all he had to do was figure out how to go about it and he'd be good.

"Draco, you know you haven't turned that page in a good hour?" Pansy questioned looking away from the essay she'd once been busy writing.

"I know, I've been a little preoccupied."

"With?"

"Things that don't concern you."

"Well glad to know I'm appreciated." She sniffed and returned her eyes back to the parchment in front of her. But no matter how hard she tried to focus, in the back of her mind, she wanted to know what was going on that could cause such a mental block. And Draco refusing to share it made it all the more desirable. "Draco, please." She despised the word but it wasn't as bad as flattery. She'd known Draco to hold out for that just for humiliation.

"It's just got things to do with Remus."

"Lupin? All this brooding over Lupin?"

"Keep it down." He shut the book he hadn't even glanced down at and leaned a little closer to the girl so not to speak too loudly. "We kissed the other night and now I've basically been banished without just cause."

"Banished? Melodramatic aren't we?"

"Not at all. I've been reduced to studying with the plebeians here in the library."

She shot him a mock angry look before prying more. "So he kicked you out of his rooms after a kiss. What reason did he give?"

"People were starting to get suspicious or something to that effect."

"And you don't think that could be the truth?"

"Why would someone suspect anything like that? Sure I'm sure most people here firmly believe I'm a Death Eater but what would association with him have to do with anything. There's something more to it. Something he isn't coming right out and saying."

"Well it should be rather obvious to someone of your superior intelligence. Lupin just regrets the kiss in the first place. Thus meaning he's pushing you as far away as possible as to prevent it from happening again, making things more difficult than they already are." Regret? There had been so many ideas floating through his head but he'd left regret out. It was his cockiness that wouldn't let him included it he figured. Regret? Really?

.-.

Remus set down the book he'd been reading. He had a lot more spare time on his hands recently. The absence in his home was easily noted. The bother seemed to be outweighed by the denial he was experiencing. The knock from the door however drove him away from his denial and self pity and he moved to greet whomever had decided to stop by.

"Draco…" He managed to get out. There were those emotions that were entirely impossible to quell.

"There are some things we need to talk about." And one thing in particular. He'd spent the entire day thinking of the conversation he'd have with Pansy the night before. It was just eating away at him. The answers needed to be heard not just inferred.

"Certainly. Come in." He stepped aside to allow him passage into his familiar domain. The tension immediately mounted. Well that wasn't entirely true. He'd spent the better part of the time since he'd last spoke to Draco more stressed than he could remember being in a long time. It was as though certain things weren't right. And they weren't but they were being handled as they needed to be. Feelings had to be put aside. It was in everybody's best interest. Especially since the feelings mentioned weren't easily deciphered to begin with.

Draco didn't hesitate in his entrance at all. Nor did his normal proud gait falter. He had this sick feeling in his stomach that his pride was about to be chipped away but it wouldn't get to him. He had to know. "I'm sure you are entirely sure of what it is I'm here about." He started cautiously, entering just enough to turn and face him again. He didn't sit. He frankly wasn't sure how long his welcome would be extended.

"I have a good feeling." He replied quietly, shutting the door behind him. He was careful not to let his gaze meet that of Draco's. It'd be all too easy.

"You lied to me." Draco got right to the point. He preferred to be blunt in most cases. Sure, sometimes it left the other party offended but your side was registered and there was no question later. No regret. There was that word again.

"What?" Remus managed a bit confused at how quickly things shifted.

"Your reasoning. You lied to me." He reaffirmed in the same tone as before.

"I didn't know how to handle the situation. I did what I thought was best." The truth was a huge contrast to the words he actually spoke. But the truth wasn't helping things. Nothing seemed to be helping things.

"And why is that?"

"Because the two of us was a mistake. Surely you see that." The conversation took a turn Draco hadn't been expecting. Of course, Pansy had offered her two sickles before and the possibility had been brought to his attention but he'd never really considered it. It just couldn't have been the truth. Draco stiffened at the words and all emotion drained as he gave his response.

"Of course it was. The pain left me delirious. To have soiled myself in such a way." Anger was getting the best of him. "Well I won't take up anymore of your precious time. I'm glad we can both consider this mistake corrected." He didn't even give a glance back over his shoulder as he exited, the door slamming behind him. It was indeed a rather large chip that left his pride that moment.

.-.

Draco had taken his normal seat between Pansy and Goyle in DADA. However that day, his attention wasn't what it had been as of late. In fact, one could go as far as to say it was non-existent. Pansy had twice elbowed him in the ribs to jolt him into consciousness but it had yet to work. His mind still remained elsewhere and bitter memories still accompanied it.

"Draco, what is your problem today?" Pansy questioned quietly as Lupin had begun to hand back their latest essay. The essay Draco had worked on the last time he'd been at Lupin's before the past couple incidents had taken place.

"Absolutely nothing. I'm just fine." He grumbled, leaning back in his chair, averting his eyes as his own parchment was placed before him. He slipped it away without a second glance at it and went back to his thoughts.

"You realize that you are an awful liar."

"You realize that I don't care?" He retorted crossing his arms lazily.

"You can't let it bother you like this." She offered checking over her own mark on the essay.

"There's nothing to bother me."

"Just don't let it get to you." She began again and her tone obviously maintained the discussion was closed.

Draco sank back into the silence that was slowly consuming him. He hated himself the more and more it seemed to get to him. But none of that helped. Nothing seemed to help. He'd already been pulled out of Potion's by Snape to make sure his meetings were going well. The Potion's Master insisted it was only because he'd failed to make one foul remark about Weasley in almost a week. He assured him, full of defeat, that he was fine. No need for concern. Concern. What a foreign word. He could think of only a handful of people who'd ever even shown such an emotion towards him and one of them was the "no need." He couldn't do this anymore.

Pansy sent an elbow into his ribs and he jolted back to the conversation with enough sense to realize he was being asked a question. What the question was, was a mystery to him. He forced his face into an all too familiar sneer as his answer came out in his drawling voice.

"Well I do believe you're the teacher, why don't you tell me?" This caused a bit of a laugh from Crabbe and Goyle but Draco didn't let any emotion wash over his face. His professor however, didn't have that luxury it seemed. There was definitely some turmoil that shown back at him. _And it serves him right_, Draco mused.

Class proceeded of course, with several hateful glares sent in the direction of the Slytherins. And as the bell tone was emitted, Draco wasted no time to remove himself from his surroundings as quickly as he could.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you please stay after class."

Draco turned on heal and took a step back towards Remus. "I don't see the point. I've made a mistake, obviously you see that. Isn't the first time, it won't be the last. There, conversation ended." He slung his bag over his shoulders and coldly turned to make his exit.

Remus didn't say anything. He could've given him detention or docked points but this situation was much more serious than just back talking. And that wasn't all that it actually was. It was like a reminder. A reminder of the decisions he'd made and the results of them.

He'd spent his time lately, unknowingly watching the blonde. He felt obligated in some way to at least do that, especially if common sense would only allow him that much leeway. But soon it wouldn't be so easy just to sit back and watch. There would be a meeting soon. It had been a nice break thus far but he was crazy to think it would end. And with that thought, only worry could float into his head as he didn't know what would happen without himself being there to pick up all of the pieces of the very broken puzzle.

.-.

**A/N: Ok I'm getting back to work. Thankfully this semester I've lucked out and had very little to no homework which leaves me plenty of time to write Now if things change, there might be a break again but at this point, things should progress very nicely along. Alrighty, so this was a bit depressing for me at least. I'm too sappy for fighting characters. But anywho, a GIGANTIC Thanks for those who reviewed. Glad to see that some of you stuck around for more of the story even after the long break in between there. Hopefully that shan't happen again :-D As always, read and review. I'd be forever thankful. And now without further ado to my glorious and much appreciated reviewers…**

**empath89 **Glad to see that some of you stuck with me. I was a bit worried that you'd all given up on me. Thanks bunches for the review. I'd had the last chapter half way done for so long that I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever get it done. And the angst might have been the leading factor. I'm too sappy but thanks for the encouragement. I wasn't sure how well that actually came across. And as always. Thanks bunches for review!

**betsytheripper** I can't give out enough thanks! Like I've said, I wasn't sure how seven was going to turn out with my nature but all of the encouragement is helping me to think I didn't totally screw it up. And as for Draco, well he is just a horny little bastard isn't he? :-D Thanks BUNCHES for both reviews!

**Jay Kamiya** Thanks for the review! I can certainly use all the encouragement I can get. It is MUY appreciated :-D

**Visitor-to-the-Echoside** Thank you! I'm hoping updates will happen now at a quicker pace, that is the goal anyway. There is definitely a shortage of this pairing out there. I'm just hoping I'm doing justice. Thanks again!

**GaBo0** Thanks tons and tons for the review. I've gotten very fond of the pairing over time myself. Thanks!

**silver-sunn101** Thanks so very much! Summer has definitely thrown my schedule off. I probably should've expected as much. Thanks VERY much for the kind words. I'm usually so much of a sappy person it'd have been SOOO easy to go the other way with things. It made me sad :-D But anywho, as for Harry and sharing his new found information, originally it had been intended to be rather compact with characters. Obviously so since it focus rather closely on a few of them. Harry was always to be involved but I hadn't given much thought to adding the other two. It might work itself in eventually but as of now, I'm not quite sure. We shall see. I appreciated your last review tons! I find myself in a hurry so often and things such as that slip my mind, I need to work on that. It was like Super Beta to the rescue! Thanks bunches!


	9. Just A Little Bit Worse

DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing.

.-.

Chapter 9

Death. As he drug his battered body through the deserted corridor all that remained bitterly inside him was the desire for it just to be over. One more curse could've finished him off and they'd all known that. His will and pride diminished to nothing before them as he'd begged for mercy. Pleaded for it to be over. But that release never come. It just couldn't be that easy could it. He'd gotten himself into this mess and slowly he was paying for it.

With blurry vision his mind was set on only one destination, but also for the one person whom was more salvation than he'd ever fully understand. But only this time that salvation would never come and he had himself to thank for it. He took a deep breath which only resulted in a painful cough to be emitted from his lungs. He slid down against the wall, eyelids nearly shut completely, barely holding himself up. He was so close. He was almost to the Common Room and then he could sleep. Sleep. Something he so desperately needed. The dizziness he'd been experiencing took over and he fell backwards onto the stone floor.

His body ached violently as he tried to push himself up from the ground. He had to use his arms to steady himself twice before his balance returned. He staggered through the corridor, pushing himself along the wall as best he could. His head throbbed from the pain but he had to make. He had to get there. He'd be fine once he was in bed. Once he could sleep. His eyes came into focus upon the door. Only the password just wouldn't come to him. He was fairly certain that he wouldn't have been able to form words either. But thoughts didn't have much hope for him.

But to his surprise, the door opened. He didn't get the chance to look upon the face of his supposed savior, blackness was all he observed. Though if he had, he'd have caught an image of a very shocked and surprised Remus, sick with worry.

.-.

He knew it was morning but what he wasn't sure of was where he was. The room was nearly all white and instead of the warm sheets he was used to in his own bed, they were crisp and stiff beneath his body. His body which ached terribly. He rolled over onto his side and threw his feet over the bed reluctantly, groaning in pain. Just as he was about to stand up to investigate when the door flew open and in came a very huffy witch.

"Mr. Malfoy you will do good to get back in that bed this instant." She barked out the order so quickly he had no choice but to sit back in the bed. He didn't exactly trust himself to speak or he'd have barked out some hateful comment and sneered. "Dumbledore will be down soon to see you. Everyone has been rather worried." She was busying herself with all of the medication setting beside his bed as she ranted. "Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, I think at some point even Harry Potter was down here. You can imagine the delight of keeping them out." She rambled on, probably more to herself than anything.

Now he didn't quite understand why she was even talking to him. He'd been there only a few times to see her and she'd never been friendly before. He had a feeling what that meant. She knew. She knew what he was. Well she'd healed him, she'd have had to. But there were other things were more important. Remus had been there to see him.

"Professor Lupin was here?" His voice was raspy, almost inaudible but she gathered what he'd asked all the same.

"He's the one who brought you here to begin with. You don't remember? Poor thing. He found you at the door to his quarters. He helped you as best he could while he tried to get you here." She seemed genuinely sympathetic for him. Draco was having other feelings however.

He didn't remember and it bothered him so much. His last coherent memory was dragging himself through the school intent on his destination. He'd told himself he was going to the Common Room but it seemed he'd unconsciously chosen another path to follow. He was grateful and angry with himself all the same. He'd made the choice to walk out. To leave with nothing but a hateful sneer in his place and then he'd gone back and expected something from him. Although it was different than he'd have suspected. Because despite the fact that he'd been awful for some time now, Remus hadn't hesitated to help him it seemed. Why was he acting so surprised? His father probably could've shown up and received the same treatment at this place.

But it was different. He'd been back. To see if he was ok. That had to mean something. It could mean anything. He refused to let reality sink in. It was just unfair.

"How much longer do I have to stay?" His voice was a little more stable this time, his raspy tone having faded a little.

"At least another couple days. Mr. Malfoy, the amount of magic you endured is unheard of. Most wouldn't have been able to walk from the Forest to the School let alone Apparating. Your level of magic would barely rival that of a first year. We're lucky you weren't splinched. It'll be replenished of course but over time." She explained busying herself still. He could tell she was one of those people. Who couldn't just sit back and relax. They had to be doing something.

He didn't reply to her statement. He seemed to have already known that much. He'd known it the night before. He had such difficulty with any magic he'd tried to do. But he needed to be back there. He'd be ok when he was back at the school. As foolish as it might have been, it seemed the only truth he would accept.

"Ahh...good to see you're up again, Mr. Malfoy. We were all wondering when you'd wake." Dumbledore greeted from the doorway, taking a couple steps in. His face was plastered with his customary smile. Although Draco was very certain if he'd been in his place, that bloody smile would be vacant. "Severus has been preparing a few potions that should help build up your magic levels again. It's most unfortunate what happened. We're all most grateful that Remus was there to help."

"Most unfortunate? I could've easily been killed last night? Does that thought not even occur to you?" Draco spat out in disbelief.

"It does indeed Mr. Malfoy, but when one ponders the negativity too long, it all becomes that much more easy to accept." Draco didn't reply and that was enough for the man to go on. "I do have one question. I've been told that you've decided not to report to Remus any longer? Would you care to explain."

"It's just not going to work anymore. It'll be easier for me without that." The words seemed so definite. So final. So true.

"Albus." There was a new voice from behind him and before Dumbledore could provide an answer, he turned to greet who that happened to be. It seemed only appropriate that it was Remus.

"Ah Remus. I was just speaking of you. Quite the hero last night. I think we'll all thankful you were there to help."

"I was just doing what I have to."

"Well, we're still thankful all the same. I believe there are a few students waiting in my office at the moment with a rather agitated Potion's Master. I best be off before any blood is shed, hmm? Glad to see you're doing better, Draco." He gave a slight nod and left the pair awkwardly standing there.

"I was just coming down to see how you were doing." Remus spoke calmly, taking a few more steps into the room, enough to carry on private conversation if need be.

"Fine. I'm just wonderful. Is that what you're here for? Cause you've taken care of that. Nice seeing you again." He sneered.

"Is all of this necessary?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to act like a prat about all of this."

"A prat? I almost died last night to save some stupid bloody cause and I'm being a prat. Well excuse me. Next time I'll just ask them to finish me off."

"You know that isn't what I mean." Remus countered but Draco was very prepared.

"Then what do you mean because I have a headache and no time for this."

"I think you have plenty of time. No place else you can go." Remus had him stuck and Draco cross his arms over his chest giving him as much OK as he was going to get to go on. "I know things didn't go very well between us but that doesn't mean that you have to deal with all of this on your own.

On his own? It didn't really seem that strange. He'd been doing it his entire life. He was becoming very proficient in doing things on his own. Well he had been until he'd gotten tangled up in his current position, with only one thing lingering constantly on his mind. He found himself feeling dependent, weak, everything that he'd prided himself on not being. It was all slipping away from him, leaving himself with feelings he didn't understand and doubted he could.

"I've done it before and I'm fully capable of doing it again."

"Draco, don't let this be about pride. This is much bigger than either of us."

"Don't you think I realize that?! Every time I feel my flesh burning beneath a mark I'll never be free from? It's the only thing that forces me to leave the safety of the one place I consider home." He was bordering on livid at the moment. There were few who understood what is was like and many of them thankfully would never have to.

"Well my offer still remains true. My door will be open if you need it to be."

"Is that all?" Sure, he was being rude. And somewhere inside he was probably cursing himself silly but his defense had kicked in on him. One learned rather quickly how to avoid pain.

"I suppose it is. I hope to see you recovered soon." Draco didn't both with a good bye as Remus left. Instead, he sunk back against the bed, confusion settling in over him.

Could he handle this all on his own. He'd seen that last night. He was intent on the Common Room which certainly would've seen the end of him had he succeeded. His pride was cast over his rational thoughts and sometimes he wondered if they existed in there somewhere. But there were those moments of brief clarity where he knew, he just knew, that it'd be so easy to go back. And it was those moments when he assured himself why he couldn't.

.-.

A/N: I got this one out a bit earlier than I had planned to. I've been busy with school and tennis and this coming Tuesday is my b-day so I'm not going to have much time to write and the like in the coming week. But I would still LOVE to get a review from you. It'd make it all that much better :-D But without anymore waiting, to my VERY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS WHOM I LOVE SO MUCH...

silver-sunn101 Thanks so very much for the extremely kind words. I'm sincerely disliking all the bickering right now and I think sadly, it may go on for a bit longer. But have no fear, there is indeed a light at the end of the tunnel. Although I'm beginning to wonder how long this tunnel really is. :-D So anywho, I shall try not to ramble too much, I do enough as is. Thanks a whole, whole bunch!

empath89 You're entirely too nice! But thank you all the same. I'm getting that feeling. Remus and Draco just have kind of stuck around for me. I need to find some good fics of the pair. If you have any, let me know. But once more, thanks for sticking with me!

betsytheripper Goodness I understand completely. High School has more angst than is really necessary, doesn't it? Oh well, gives us all a source of...er excitement? I'm so glad you've taken time out of your busy schedule to read. I'm encountering that a little, although thanks to our scheduling, we're pretty lucky on the homework thing. But with tennis and all that good stuff, well it's tough. So I understand and I am even more grateful! Muchas Gracias!

**GaBo0** Thanks bunches and bunches for the review. I very reluctantly am keeping Draco angry for the time being. It's just so darn hard, though! :-D Thanks a ton though for the kind words!


	10. Things Can Only Go Up From Here

DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing.

.-.

Chapter 10

Time passed dreadfully slow in the Hospital Wing. There were a few regular visitors. Dumbledore. Snape. Pansy. Even Blaise had come by once or twice to check up on him, but there wasn't another visit from Remus. Draco was more than furious with himself for the things he'd said but it was too late now, right?

Madam Pomfrey fussed over him more than he'd ever expected. He wasn't sure if it was from sympathy or fear at this point. They'd checked his wand after he'd returned and all the terrible things he'd done had been revealed for all and since then, he had a harder time reading people's reactions to him. That more than anything was the key factor in his wanting to leave so bad. To escape from the constant eye he was under.

Much to her word, it was only a few days before he was allowed to leave. The pain that had once held his body captive had vanished and his magic had been restored with the help of Snape of course. It seemed the man could make a potion for just about any purpose. Not that Draco had ever doubted him. With the help of Pansy, he moved back into his own dorm.

She was painfully quiet but Draco suspected he knew why. In fact, compared to the alternative, he was happy with her silence. Less questions to answer and more time to think of what he would answer if she should happen to ask. As he fluffed the final pillow back on his bed, she couldn't take it anymore.

"What did you say to Lupin?" It burst out so quickly she was still in awe of what she had said. She knew that she shouldn't, but watching him mope around so miserably for so long was doing nothing to help anyone. She figured she'd just take matters into her own hands.

"Pansy, that isn't any of your business."

"Well obviously you need to talk about this to someone. You've been utterly miserable since your first day in the clinic. And things aren't getting any better now that you're out. And that's just you. I have been attending classes lately, Draco. I know you aren't the only one effected by all of this." Draco sat down on the end of his bed. Despite the conversation that now held them captive, it felt good to be back in his own room.

"I have been miserable. I've been stuck in bed for three days after almost dying, Pansy! How do you expect me to act?" He didn't touch on the comments she made about Remus. He couldn't. Last time he held his hopes up for anything, things crashed down violently upon him.

"That's not it and you know it. You've never been a good liar."

"I lashed out. I was my normal self. Ok? I'm not setting myself up to get hurt again. That's the bottom line. And I for one believe, things are better this way." Draco stood up from the bed, not letting his eyes meet Pansy's. She'd know. She always knew.

"Lying to yourself, Draco, isn't going to help at all." She made her exit, pulling the door closed behind her. In typical fashion, she was giving him time to think. She'd been around him for as long as she could remember and probably knew more about him than he even realized. Draco wasn't as much of a closed book as he liked to believe he was. He was a very easy read if you knew how. And she knew that he was still miserable. But this time, it wasn't because of physical pain, it was more rooted than he would even admit to himself.

.-.

His first day back in class, left Draco feelings even more dreadful than before. He was amazed at how much he'd missed in just his short absence. Or maybe it was more that his focus was so out of it, he couldn't have concentrated if someone paid him. Pansy had been right. He was lying. Or maybe it wasn't exactly lying as much as it protecting himself.

Potion's went off without a hitch. Snape knew that he was still a little off and partnered him with Blaise. Which in turn, gave him a break from actually doing much work. Blaise seemed to know as well as Pansy did that it wouldn't be a good idea. Draco was having a hard enough time answer to his name let alone reading Potion ingredients.

"Pansy's worried about you, you know?" Blaise added to the silence after he left the potion to simmer.

"When isn't she?" Draco countered lazily, trying to look disinterested.

"Draco."

"What, Blaise? What? I know she's worried, ok. I'm sure you're worried as well but neither of you needn't get involved. I'm fine. Utterly fine and your worry is doing nothing to help that." He snapped grabbing his books up and storming out of the classroom in a huff.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape called after him. He didn't stop. He wouldn't stop. He was so tired of everyone. Thinking they understood what was going on. Trying to help. But they couldn't. No one understood what it was like. No one could even come close to helping either. It was his own battle he was fighting. A battle he chose to fight. Did he regret his decision?

He found himself in a dark corridor, tossing his books off, he sunk down against the wall. Exhaling deeply, his head leaned back to rest against the solid stone wall behind him. When did things become so screwed up? Not even a year before he was blissfully ignorant to the inner-workings around the school and that surrounded Voldemort. But even more than that, he never felt his emotions so on edge before. It scared him for he was seriously worried of what he might do.

He couldn't remember how long he sat in that hallway. It seemed like hours. Then suddenly, he heard the muffled noise of the students changing classes and he knew he couldn't sit there any longer. Though if he couldn't make it through his entire Potion's class, how was he ever going to survive a DADA class. It would take a lot of strength on his part.

Entering the class, the Slytherins took notice, all shooting nervous glances in the direction of their 'leader.' No one had missed the sudden outburst in the dungeons and it seemed it was still on their minds and tongues now. He silently cursed as he slipped into a seat in the back of the room.

That could've been the most important DADA class he'd had all year but Draco heard not a single word of what was being said. He had so much contemplation to do and being in the presence of his one time savior, seemed to make focusing nearly impossible. When had things gotten this bad? Had they only shared one kiss? But it was more than that, at least to Draco.

He trusted the other man. His trust was divided very thinly amongst his few close friends. But even then he still kept his guard up. To let it down was to leave oneself open and he'd don't just then. He'd felt like a fool, a moron, and utterly awful. What if there was something wrong with him? Of course, he was a very self assured person and outwardly, he couldn't see anything wrong with him but what if there was. Sure, he was a student, but he was of age. It wasn't as though that couldn't be worked around. What was the problem?

The thoughts kept replaying over and over in his mind and it wasn't until someone spoke to him that he snapped back to reality.

"Draco, the bell rang a few minutes ago." Remus spoke softly to him but it was enough. He was still standing at his desk nervously. Draco was a little satisfied to note that Pansy had been right. He hadn't looked that well either at the moment. He wasn't that sure of the exact time of the month so he couldn't be sure if that was attributed to him or the moon cycle.

Draco couldn't keep this up. It was now or never. If he couldn't have the other man, he'd have to settle for what they'd had before. It would at least give him a chance to earn what he so wanted. It would be a start and he'd wear his guard down again. He had to. It seemed like the only option he had left. Giving up wasn't even to be considered.

He got up from his seat and started the walk to the front of the classroom. "Do you mind if we talk for a moment?" He questioned stopping on the opposite side of his desk. Remus nodded lightly, unsure of what to expect. "I wanted to well apologize for what I said in the hospital. You saved my life and all I could respond with was hostility."

"No, it's ok. I understand why you did. It's partly my fault. I think I might have given you the wrong idea." That remark hurt more than Draco would care to admit.

"So what happened between us that night had all just been a mistake? I know we've gone over this before but I just didn't see it like that and this is hard for me."

"Draco, nothing between us with ever work. You have to realize that. I can be your friend if you'll let me, but with both of our given situations, friendship is the only thing we can offer one another." Remus spoke softly looking up from the jumbled mess upon his desk. Their eyes locked for a moment and Draco nodded.

"I like to have that back again." Was all the blonde said and it caused Remus to smile and he moved around the desk, the pair of them moving into a warm embrace that left Draco's skin burning for more than was given. "But what do you mean about our given…" Draco started as they still held one another tight but there was a cough from behind them.

"Professor, I needed to speak with you about our assignment." It was Potter. Merlin, he was turning into The Boy Who Lived To Ruin Draco's Every Chance To Get Remus In Bed. Remus quickly pulled back distancing himself abruptly. Draco instantly could feel the distance between them. It wasn't very appreciated.

"Of course Harry. Draco and I were just finishing up a conversation. What was it you needed to ask?" He switched right back into the person Harry needed him to be at that moment and Draco grabbed his things in a frustrated manner, exiting in a huff.

Harry came over to the desk, shooting an angry look at the blonde as he left, and met his professor. He hadn't really had a question and was fishing around for one. Ok, he'd noticed that Draco hadn't left and he didn't want anything to happen again. He'd seen how horrible he'd been after his conversation in the clinic with the hateful blonde. It hadn't been very good.

Remus didn't even notice as Harry stumbled for something to ask. Instead his mind was still focused on the fact that moments before he'd held the object of his affection so intimately, if only for a moment, which it was. What was he getting into? He knew it would be best to distance himself completely from Draco before anything else were to happen but he couldn't. If the days before were enough proof for him, he knew he couldn't do it alone. He needed to have someone to look after him. And call him selfish but he wanted to be the person to do it. It was the wolf instinct in him to grow protective. He felt that way for Harry, Ron, and Hermione but never the way he did for Draco. It was almost the same as the way he felt for… Remus knew his look faltered with that revelation to himself.

"I'll just come back then…" Harry slipped out but it seemingly went unheard. Remus nodded silently and sat down in his chair at his desk. He wasn't doing this. He couldn't be. It wasn't right. There were so many things wrong about it but when feelings that strong surfaced, there was little he'd ever been able to do to contradict them. Damn.

.-.

Dumbledore sat quietly in his office, reading. Quiet time had come at times few and far between for him and even more so as of late. He was worried. Worried for his students and his friends alike. There were a few individuals in particular whom held more care in his mind than others.

Harry always seemed to be near the top of his list but that was expected. The boy was dealing with so much and after finding out that Remus was housing Draco at times, well it hadn't gone well for him. He'd been a little livid. He seemed to believe the kindness the man possessed wasn't to be extended to such company.

That in itself worried Dumbledore. He wasn't certain how the kindness that Remus felt for Draco was expressed. He could tell just by listening to the older man talk that it wasn't the same as with Harry. Remus loved Harry but it was more because he was James' son and they had been so close. He felt he had to protect him for the sake of his best friend. But with Draco, that was a different story and anyone could see that. He'd been a mess and Dumbledore had considered giving him some time off.

He knew he needed to put a stop to it. If word got out to Lucius or worse, well things wouldn't be in their favor. It had seemed like a good idea at first with the pair of them and he couldn't remember how things had morphed into so much more. He just knew that both of them hadn't seem so happy in a long while and it seemed cruel to take that a way. Deep down, he knew he couldn't let it go on. It wouldn't be good for them. He was stuck, as the muggles say between a rock and a hard place. There was no easy option but for the time being, he couldn't do anything but let it go. He could've been wrong about the whole place. But he felt certain that Draco at least never looked at Remus as a father figure in his life.

At the same time, he worried desperately about Draco and the things he was beginning to face. Dumbledore could never be certain what might be happening and after the spell revealing Draco's magic, he was almost certain he didn't want to know. The life he was leading certainly would be enough to drive anyone crazy. It explained why Severus clung so tightly to sarcasm. You needed something to forget all of that. Even if it meant scaring every first year that stepped foot in your class. Actually he was getting better at getting the upper grades as well. Especially poor Mr. Longbottom. That was part of the reason Dumbledore never confronted him about it. He knew he was having a hard time and he needed an outlet. Besides, he'd never been too terribly awful to anyone.

It all seemed almost as though it was a lost cause. Voldemort was getting stronger. That was much certain and he was getting suspicious of Severus. If he were to be found out, it would leave only Draco on their side and he wasn't even sure how much he could take. Remus was already ready to pull him back from doing anything of the sort as it were. There were no easy answers to be found. They were back to waiting. Waiting for something. Anything to come along. And until then, he felt helpless with so many children under his watch and an entire world at stake.

.-.

A/N: Please forgive me! It took me forever again, I know. I'm terrible awful. But I got hung up on finishing this chapter and here is finally the end result. I'm already hard at work on 11 so please be patient with me. This chapter was a little happier and the next might be as well. Though there will be plenty of complication, trust me. Oh the drama. But anywho, I'd love you forever if you leave me a review. And to those I already love forever, you get a cookie as well as a special little message…

GaBoO: Thanks bunches and bunches for the review. As I've said, sorry it took so long. And Draco is indeed proud and I'm hoping that this chapter shows he's a tad screwed up. And poor Remus. He's just…oh ever the Gryffindor when it comes to his feelings. Thanks again!

Silver-sunn101: Thank you, thank you! I spent forever writing this chapter, probably the longest I have on any of them, and I'm still unsure. That means it's up to you to provide wonderful criticism! :-D I just couldn't sit on this chapter anymore and tweek it. Thank you as always for the beautiful review for the last chapter. All of the encouraging words it what got me to finish this darn thing after all. Thanks!

Betsytheripper: You know, I finally get all of my classes under control and tennis ended and then I decide I need a job! GRR!! I just thrive on lack of free time I think. But here it finally is. Sorry it took so long. Life has been well life. Happy Belated Birthday! I'd have wished it for you earlier but well, I barely had much time for my own. It's only about oh…a month late anywho :-D Thank you as always for the reviews! 

**Empath89:** Thanks a whole bunch! I've been looking a lot lately for some good stories and I updated my own list but most of it is just Harry/Draco. It's tough finding any good Draco/Remus stuff. I appreciate though about letting me know. Can't ever find enough good fiction. So as always, THANKS!


	11. Can I Ask Why?

****

DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing.

.-. 

****

Chapter 11

Time didn't seem to place to slowly since he'd had his discussion with Remus days before. He still hadn't brought himself to go back to his quarters to speak further but the animosity was gone between them. That alone left Draco feeling better. Even if it was only a little.

The night he decided he'd finally stop by and have the conversation they desperately needed to have, he was summoned. If there were such a thing as bad timing, that was it. He was only thankful he'd fully recovered from his last summoning. And deep down he was silently praying he'd not have to endure anything like that again for a long while. Did that make him weak?

He walked as quickly as he could to the Forbidden Forest and apparated out and to Malfoy Manor to meet his father. It was only two hours later that he found himself back in the Forest again, only a slight tinge of pain hindering him as he made his way back to the school.

He was rather surprised to find Remus awake and waiting for him. He always seemed to know when he'd be there. And he was always a reassuring sight to behold when he got there. Remus ushered him right in and onto the couch to lay down, not wanting to take any chances again.

"It wasn't that bad tonight. He seemed in a relatively good mood." Draco tried to be reassuring. He really felt better than he had at most meetings he'd been to in the past. There had been more important things on his agenda that night and Draco luckily been able to sink back into the background without much notice. Until Voldemort had needed a report on Potter.

"Don't say that. The things he does are never anything less than terrible. You don't have to do this anymore. You don't." Remus sounded almost as though he was pleading and he hated sounding like that to him. It was one thing to say it all to Dumbledore but not to one of the biggest suppliers of information that the cause had. What made Remus even more mad was that they looked at him as just that.

"You know I have to as much as I do. If I don't go I'm as good as dead."

"Yes but you almost are if you do." Remus was trying to reason now. Anything to make him see. If he was at the same risk going, why did he feel he had to? At the beginning it had never bothered him as much.

"But at least I can feel like there's some purpose to my life. Sev's time is running out, we all know that. Pretty soon all of the dependence will be upon me. I have to do it." He rationalized almost in the tone he used when he forced himself to go to the summonings.

"There's purpose to your life without the Death Eaters, Draco."

"Well until now I never felt like there was. Like I was doing something worthwhile. I have to do this. Please don't make me feel bad about this, Remus."

"I'm not trying to. I'm just making sure you're doing this for you and not because you feel pressured." He admitted sinking back into the armchair beside the couch.

.-. 

Ron had never run to the Common Room so fast. Maybe to the Great Hall at Breakfast time but never back to his room. There was definite cause this time. His eyes had to have betrayed him. It was the only rational explanation. He felt stupid for his pace for he knew as soon as he got up there, Hermione and Harry would explain to him how unjustified his worry had been. At least he hoped they would.

The pair of them were in the Common Room even at such a late hour with a few hours. Seeing Ron's face they quickly found a quiet corner to discuss things out in private. Ron was glad for that indeed. Hermione studied him hard for a moment before being the first to speak.

"Ron, whatever has you in a huff like this?" She questioned, crossing her arms across her chest. She might have looked disinterested to some but Hermione was dying to know on the inside.

"I think I may have some bad news. I think there's a Death Eater at Hogwarts." Harry stiffened instantly. He knew there was and he'd taken it hard enough. Ron on the other hand was much easier to anger and jump to crazy allegations than himself.

"Ron…" He started but the red head wasn't quite done yet.

"In fact, I think there's more than one." That startled Harry. If he wasn't talking about just Malfoy than who else could Ron suspect in such a manner. Sure even he suspected Pansy, Crabbe, and even Goyle but never in such a manner. Besides, most of it had seemed unworthy since he'd taken time to notice that each of them was still mark free. We were learning how to notice such things.

"Slow down, Ron. What do you mean more than one?" Hermione looked completely perplexed by such a statement and leaned forward in her seat.

"Malfoy's a Death Eater. I saw his Mark and he was…well he was going to Lupin's quarters. Lupin seemed awfully glad to see him, even with Mark in plain sight." Malfoy had been careless. Harry felt a pang of worry in the back of his mind at that thought. The last time Draco had taken such little care, he'd wound up in the Infirmary. Though Harry wasn't quite sure why he cared anyway.

"We have to tell Dumbledore! This could be very serious." Hermione instantly began, having already mapped out a game plan in her head. Harry knew he was going to have to speak up before things went any further. Though he felt like he was betraying Remus by spilling the information he'd given him.

"Dumbledore already knows. And Remus isn't a Death Eater."

"But I saw Malfoy there and there is no way that Lupin couldn't tell…"

"Ron, Remus knows that Malfoy is a Death Eater. He looks after him as his meetings." Harry suddenly felt terrible for keeping all of that from his best friends. But it wasn't as though that was information he could just give out. The less people that knew the better. Dumbledore had already told him how risky things were getting as it were. Throw into the mix the fact that Ron thoroughly disliked Malfoy, well things weren't looking good.

"You've known this entire time and you never said anything?" His voice sounded a bit hurt as he bit out the question. Harry could tell this wasn't going to be an easily solved conversation.

"It isn't exactly something I can just slip into conversation casually. I went down to Remus' after another bad nightmare and Malfoy was there after a meeting."

"It all makes sense. Lupin has looked terrible lately and it corresponds with Malfoy's absence. His absence which could be due to a Death Eater attack or something of the sort. Why I didn't see the connection before…" Hermione chimed in, her cool logic putting the rest of the pieces together.

"Ok fine, but why Lupin? Surely Snape would much rather held his Golden Child."

"Snape's under enough suspicion as it is. From what I've gathered, it's almost better if Malfoy severed all connections with him at all. Not that this alliance with Remus is any better. If his father found out, it'd be the end of a lot of things. Malfoy genuinely seems to get relief when being there after he's with Voldemort. I can understand where he's coming from even if I really wish he'd have gone to anyone else." Harry had been watching his step lately. He even felt bad about going down to his old friend's rooms. He didn't want to intrude upon anything.

Did that mean Harry suspected there was something to intrude upon? The way Remus had been acting it was altogether possible. It scared Harry. Situations like that couldn't result in anything good. In fact, the bad would definitely be of the worst kind. Not only was Malfoy at a huge risk, but by involving himself in such a way with a certain werewolf, it left him at a risk as well. Harry's instincts were telling him things were heading into territory that they probably shouldn't. Who knew what might have happened had he not come back to class and intruded. He sighed.

"What does Lupin say about all of this?" Hermione asked quietly. She seemed able to look past the fact that their friend was offering sanctuary to their sworn enemy.

"He just seems to want to help the bloody git."

"There's more isn't there, Harry?" Hermione was too quick for him.

"There might be. I'm still not quite sure."

.-. 

It had been an hour since his arrival. And hour since the tense conversation that the two had shared about Draco's responsibilities. Sleep just wouldn't come for the blonde no matter how hard he'd tried. His mind was buzzing with questions.

"Remus?" He questioned into the darkness. He figured the other man had found sleep a while before and was very surprised to receive an awake voice in response.

"Yes?" From the sound of it, he shifted up a bit from the chair, more on edge to be closer to the couch. He suspected Draco had been sitting in silence much as he had been but he wasn't sure the right words to say at that moment. Were there right words for then? He certainly wasn't capable of finding any.

"The other day, you said something about circumstances surrounding us. What did you mean?" He'd started to ask the question days before but he'd been interrupted by Potter himself. He was growing to despise him with every passing day, he thought inwardly.

"Draco, I'm your teacher." Remus wasn't sure they should even be having this conversation. It was much easier to ignore the attraction he felt by denying it. Sweeping it up underneath the rug to be forgotten. These feelings couldn't be right. Just longing and Draco was the first to even begin to understand him.

"Yes, but only for a few more months. After that…"

"I'm still old enough to be your father." He replied hoarsely cutting the blonde off mid-sentence.

"But I'm sure by now you've caught on that I hardly regard you in such a manner. You're the farthest thing from a father figure in my mind." Draco was reasoning out loud. The words fit in his head, it would be interesting to see how they all played out.

"The fact of the matter is that I could be. You can't say that it isn't strange to you."

"Yes I can. Age is not a discriminate that I consider. You've been there for me when I believe no one might be. I know you've said things as have I that I don't mean or are only a twisted version of the truth but I just want to know. Would you not feel bad about wanting to be with me if I were older?"

"No."

"Then it's something else. What makes you think that this is so wrong?" Draco was on a roll now. His mind had fully activated again, and he sat up a bit on the couch.

"Draco…"

"Please, I just have to know. I want to understand all of this." He pleaded for response. If he couldn't have what he so desired than maybe some closure would help. Inwardly he doubted his very thoughts on the subject.

"I'm a werewolf, Draco. Shunned by society. I'm damn lucky Dumbledore's even given me a job and I don't want to jeopardize it like that. I can't let you get yourself involved in that." His eyes had torn away from even the general direction of the blonde. It had all built up inside of him so long now. The truth not wanting to be spoken. It was too late for that and it sounded as terrible as it did inside. He was a monster. He'd heard it his entire life. He couldn't subject Draco to any of that.

"I know that. But you should know me well enough to know I do as I please. None of that hold relevance to me." Draco was so bloody persistent. He seemed not even to be changed by his revelation. Of course he knew that Remus was a werewolf. Everyone did. But until he'd even mentioned it just then, Draco had never let that information weigh too much on his mind. It didn't seem to matter.

"You're crazy. I'm one of the most dangerous creatures. That doesn't bother you?" Remus wore an incredulous look upon his face which one could probably see, even in the dark.

"No. I probably wouldn't be here if it did." Draco replied in all honesty. Years before, he'd never have come within a five mile radius of his now sanctuary. Now, sometimes he wished he didn't have to leave. It was no where near as glamorous as Malfoy Manor or even the rest of Hogwarts, but it was safe. And warm. And it was one of the closest things to home Draco had even known.

"Oh." Was his only response. The conversation died out between the two of them, Draco curled back up on the couch, Remus settling back into the chair. Draco couldn't make things easier on him. He found it much easier to resist any urges if he felt that the blonde boy despised his condition and in turn wanted nothing of the romantic nature to do with him. It seemed to be the utter opposite. Draco Malfoy was becoming a puzzle to him. A puzzle that he wanted to put together at any cost, despite his better judgement.

.-. 

****

A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I first and foremost want to thank my brilliant reviewers. Thanks as always for the encouragement to keep me going. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I'd had so many ideas and honestly Ron was never supposed to make an appearance in this story. We'll see what he's up to later on I suppose. I've been scouring the site lately and I've pulled out some good D/R fiction for your reading pleasure other than my own of course. Tosca's Aconite is beautifully written and definitely a must read. I'll add more when I find them. If you have any let me know. I know there is definitely a lacking of the pairing which is dreadfully sad. So enough rambling, reviewers will be showered with candy and gifts and my undying love :-D And for those who have already left their reviews from the last chapter...

**empath89**: Thanks for the review as well as the story recommendations. I'd read most of them before and had actually been looking for the link lately. That's a rather large thanks for finding them. I guess there is no use in suggesting them to you now, is there? As I've done above, if I find any good fiction with the pairing I'll let you know. Thanks bunches for the review!   
  
**MyMindIsMyEchoSide**: Thanks a ton for the review. I'm trying to get things out faster and I hope you stick with me. Reviews leave me feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks again!   
  
**betsytheripper**: Thanks so much for the review. And before I forget, have fun on vacation! I could sincerely use one right about now. Life has just been interesting as of late. In fact, I've almost been afraid to write lately. I'm usually so happy and fluffy but I'll tell ya what, I haven't felt like that in a bit with all the stress. So I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter! And as always THANKS for the review and thanks for the belated birday greeting! 


	12. Surprise! Strawberry Pastries!

DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing.

.-.

Chapter 12

Remus sighed heavily. It had been such a long week and with full moon the next night, he wasn't sure how much he could take. They'd been practicing the blocking of hexes with some of the fourth years and not only had he sent three students to the infirmary, but he'd had to go himself.

He'd begun wondering why'd he'd even agreed to take that job again. He knew that was a very foolish thought. He stayed because of the students. He needed to see them kept safe. Actually, a few in particular, now that he thought about it. It had slowly become his duty and he couldn't not be there. That didn't seem to be an option anymore.

Furthermore, where else was he to go? Off to Order Headquarters? That didn't seem highly likely. As much as he knew he could be there, there was no way he'd go back. Too many memories. That had been Sirius' home and being there only helped to remind him more of what had happened. And how his mind was slowly betraying him and what they had shared together.

Merlin there he went again. Ever since he'd had the conversation in his room days before about a possible relationship with Draco, he couldn't get it out of his head. He desperately needed to. And he wanted to more than anything but subconsciously, it wouldn't escape. It left him more confused about his feelings than normal.

When had things gotten so complicated? He mused this to himself in jest but he could tell the exact moment. When he'd opened his door and his heart the young blonde who he'd grown so fond of. And this is what it was doing to him.

He hadn't seen Draco lately, with the exception of class. Though to be fair, things hadn't reverted back to as they'd been before. Draco had just been trying not to draw suspicion. After what Harry had told him, it was probably a good thing. It was utterly foolish of him to have been seen by Ron and in the fashion he had. Though deep down lurked a feeling of anger towards the red-head for such accusations. Merlin.

He poured himself a cup of warm tea and took a sip. His potion was sitting on his nightstand as they spoke. The night that followed he'd be thoroughly reminded of why his heart was being foolish and why he was doing what he was. Because at that moment, he reasoned he needed a reminder. It would've been too easy to take Draco's words to heart. Easy but very wrong.

He set the cup down as there was a knock on his door. He hadn't been expecting anyone and as far as he knew, Draco hadn't gone to a meeting that night. Besides, it was still rather early and even if he had, he wouldn't have been there that soon. He stood from his armchair (he'd grown quite used to that chair) and answered the knock. He was rather surprised to see Draco, holding a tray, his bag draped over one shoulder.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Remus questioned rather surprised.

"Well, I had some work to finish and I thought that with…well with the moon tomorrow night I'd come keep you company. And to make sure you didn't turn me out, I smuggled some of those strawberry tarts from the kitchens as a bribe." The blonde flashed his most brilliant smile in an attempt. Though it wasn't needed. The mention of the tarts had been enough. Draco was efficiently using the man's sweet tooth against him.

"Come in. I've just made some tea. Would you care for a glass?" Draco just nodded, setting all of his stuff down and taking his normal spot on the couch. He did have a few things he needed to complete but he'd witnessed first had the week from hell. And he didn't want it to get around much that he was actually concerned but he had been.

Remus poured Draco a glass of tea and the blonde set about getting his own work out. Of course, like most nights they'd shared, work hadn't lasted long and conversation had taken over. It was rather late that night that Draco had packed his things up and had left for the common room.

.-.

"And where have you been?" Draco had assumed that the Common Room would've been empty by that hour. But there was no mistaking Pansy's voice, beside the fireplace. She was always so bloody nosy.

"Pansy, you know where I was." Draco was short with her, hoping she'd let it be. Pansy however, had no such thing on her mind. In fact, tonight wouldn't even just be about Draco and his secret meetings with their professor. No, things were much more important that night. It wasn't until Draco set his things down and took a seat beside her that he noticed her tear stained cheeks. "Pansy?"

"I was summoned tonight, Draco." With her words, the tears began to fall again. She pulled herself up into the armchair, hugging her body tight. Draco's mind filled with worry. He hadn't figured they would even summon Pansy until school had ended, let alone now. But there was more worry with what she had done in such a situation.

"What happened?" He questioned quietly. She sniffed, pushing the tears away with her hands.

"I didn't go." Her puffy eyes met the surprised silver ones of Draco. She hadn't gone. Her comment had caught him off guard. Despite conversation they had shared, he'd assumed Pansy would've taken the mark and probably even gone along with it. She'd always had someone in her life directing her every move. He'd assumed this wouldn't have been any different. "Father owled me though. I'm to be punished over the holiday. I can't go home, Draco. He's going to kill me. My own father. His mind is so warped by his _master_ that he can't even see."

"You should've gone. You could've at least past information along. You would've had me to help you. You didn't need to put yourself in so much danger."

"And you're not in danger? I'm not as strong as you are. I couldn't do it. I'd have gotten the both of us killed. This was my only option. You must understand that, Draco." She was right. Pansy never would've lasted and they both knew it. But there had to be something else then waiting out her impending death.

"You need to go see Dumbledore. He'll figure something out I'm sure. That's what he's good at."

"I know. I planned on it. He can at least keep me here over the holidays." Holidays. He hadn't given them much thought thus far. Draco would have to go home. Home to the death and destruction he'd been involved in over the past weeks. Only this would be worse. He couldn't do it. "Will you stay up with me for a bit?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't want anyone to think I've gone and grown a heart." He teased a little, trying to lighten the mood if he could at all.

"Too late for that. Everyone can already see it. Not only have you grown one but you're using it." She smiled lightly and Draco took her hand in reassurance. The pair sat silence in the common room well into the night.

.-.

He swallowed the remainder of the headache potion that Snape had prepared for him. The day after his transformations was often the worse. In fact, he was still holding up in bed, trying to rid himself of the pain. Of course with the Wolfsbane potion, things were easier, but there would always be that initial when his body shifted as it did. Though it was nothing compared to his Hogwarts days.

With the combination of full moon and his mood as of late, things weren't looking too well. Remus feared things were getting out of his control and he knew he needed to get a grip on his thoughts but it was just getting easier to let them come. To accept that he did have feelings for a particular blonde. Could things work? _No,_ he snapped at himself, _things would never work._

With the potion settling in his body, the sharp pain in his head was beginning to subside and he pulled himself out of bed. His stomach growled a little and he was relieved to see that the house elves had left his lunch in the sitting area of his rooms. They'd figured out his schedule easy enough and he certainly couldn't complain.

Just as he began to dig in to the plate prepared for him, his door had swung open, and in sauntered Draco Malfoy. He carried with him a few more very intriguing looking desserts as well as his normal school things.

"Draco?" He swallowed hard.

"I just came to see how you were doing. Sev gave me a couple potions to deliver as well. And well of course the pastries."

"More bribes so I can't turn you out?" Remus joked, accepting what he'd brought, Draco taking a seat across from him.

"I suppose though I don't believe you'd turn me out anyway."

"You're right. I wouldn't." Remus smiled fondly at the blonde, he got comfortable on the couch with his work from that day. Remus wasn't used to spending these days with anyone. In fact, he'd gotten very accustomed to the silence. It reminded him that he was alone. That it was supposed to be that way.

Now seeing Draco comfortable there, actually making sure he was alright, was like throwing a big rift in his mind. It had been a long time that anyone had spent so much time on his well being. Remus had always been the shoulder to cry on and the wall of stability for those that needed it. Even in Sirius' case. Sirius was a great man but he wasn't the best sounding board there was. That had always been more Remus' role to play. It carried over even now. Harry had never braved coming down to check up on him. It was more probably for his own embarrassment though, he reasoned. But for some reason, having Draco down there, obviously more interested in his well being than his Transfiguration homework was refreshing.

It wasn't supposed to be. He'd tried and tried to make it clear to him that things wouldn't and couldn't work with them. But every time he made it a point to say this, Draco went out of his way to prove him wrong. And he knew that this was a way of doing it. He wanted to show him how much it didn't bother him. That he could deal with it and he wanted to if he'd only let him. It was a rather large gesture from the boy who years before probably despised him. Things had changed so much but was Remus really ready for a change of that magnitude?

.-.

A/N: Yes, I know. It took me a bit to get this out. I had hoped it wouldn't take so much time, but things never seem to go my way. But oh well, here it is, in all its glory (or perhaps it's lack there of?) I hadn't exactly intended on sticking a bit of Pansy drama in but it came to my mind and it seemed to fit ok. What do you think? Yay or Nay on Pansy? As always, I love getting reviews from my wonderful and amazing reviewers. And speaking of Wonderful and Amazing, I have a people to thank for said reviews…

MyMindIsMyEchoSide: Thanks bunches as always for the reviews. Helps to brighten my day! Thanks!

GaBo0: I know, I know. The Gryffindors just have to nose their way into everything. But oh well, it's just in their nature I suppose. But anywho, thanks bunches for the reviews.

empath89: Thanks tons and tons for the reviews as always. I love seeing the same people constantly review and getting the words of encouragement to continue. Thanks! 

betsytheripper: Thanks bunches! Glad you had a wonderful time on vacation. I'm thinking that I need one right now as well. It's just been one of those weeks. Oh but anywho, I can sympathize, no matter what, a little added fictional tension never hurt anyone. Thanks again! 

Flame Rhiannon: My goodness. Thanks for such an enthusiastic review. And thanks bunches for such kind words. But shouldn't you ask me out to dinner first? LoL

Blackdragonofdeath13: That's a big muchas gracias on the review. You guys sincerely keep me going! Thanks!


	13. Home For The Holidays Or Rather Not

DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing.

.-.

Chapter 13

With impending holidays fresh on his mind, Draco had a few decisions he needed to make. He knew he was slowly running out of time, but what he decided was going to change things more than he might have been prepared to deal with. So with all of this fresh on his mind, days passed a lot slower with the impending events.

He'd received a letter, not even a week ago. His father had spoke of special events to celebrate the holiday. Now his parents weren't of any sort of religion so he knew exactly what that meant. Lucius was often discreet in his letters. Most wouldn't have gotten anything out of them unless they knew what they were looking for. He just wasn't sure if he were prepared for what events his father spoke of.

He'd shared all of this with Pansy already though she hadn't been much help. She didn't understand his reasoning. She couldn't though. But to be fair to her, she'd been a lot stronger than he had. So despite her advice begin very inadequate, he still valued it. In fact, he valued his friendship with Pansy a lot more these days. She'd changed a lot that year and Draco was slightly surprised to see what a good person she'd actually become. Though, deep down, she was still a cold hearted Slytherin always.

Having none of his friends to turn to, Draco decided it might be time to make a more professional visit to Remus. He'd been over there a bit lately, though he was careful not to over stay his welcome. But it obvious lately that his company had been appreciated by his host.

After checking his quarters and finding them empty, Draco had headed for the classroom where he found what he'd been looking for. Remus had been in his office, quill in hand, scribbling down grades and notes on the essay's he was grading. He stood in the doorway a moment watching him before the professor looked up, feeling eyes locked upon him.

"Draco." He gave a slight nod, inviting him in. Draco took his cue and sat down in the chair across from him. Remus wrote a final comment on an essay and set his quill down on the desk. "Is there something I can help you with?" He wasn't sure what to expect from such a visit. After all, it seemed Draco had sought him out. Normally things would just wait until that evening.

"I received a letter from my father last week." He handed over the parchment, sitting on the edge of his chair. Remus read over the document a couple of times before setting it down upon his desk and letting his eyes reach Draco's. "I assume you understand what this means for me." He said quietly, taking it back. He folded it quickly and stuck it back inside his pocket.

"I do indeed. What are your feelings on this?"

"I've been giving this a lot of thought. I don't think I can go home. I've done a lot of things thus far, but this might be the limit for me. I just fear that it might not be well received by my father." The formality was intended between them. For if someone were to step in at that moment, there would be yet another person who could put them in more danger. That was the last thing they needed at the moment.

"So then you wish to stay over the Holidays?" Draco just gave a sincere nod, his eyes betraying him though. He was worried. For the first time in his life, he honestly didn't want to return home. "I shall speak to the Headmaster this evening. I'm sure he'll be able to figure something out. In the mean time, it's best not to mention that you won't be returning to your father."

"Of course. Thank you, sir. You don't know how much this means to me." He gave a weak smile to the other man before standing to exit the offices.

Remus sat there a few more moments letting the words they'd shared sink in. He'd known a while that Draco didn't really want to go home. He'd left subtle hints about it, but he'd never outright said he didn't want to go back to the Manor. It was his home after all as he'd often said. For him to come right out and basically say he didn't want to return was a big thing. And that meant Remus would have to do everything he could to insure that it didn't happen.

.-.

"Albus, I'm afraid I'm going to need your help." Remus explained after taking a seat in Dumbledore's office. The headmaster had already busied himself with pouring two cups of tea, setting one before Remus.

"I take this has to do with Draco?" Dumbledore took a drink from his own cup, settling into his large chair.

"He's received a letter from home. It seems Lucius has some things planned over the holiday and especially wants his son involved. He came to my office this afternoon to express his anxiety in such a visit as well as to tell me that he just doesn't want to go back there." Remus explained, not yet touching his own cup.

He wasn't going a very good job of showing how exhausted he was with worry over the situation. He'd been giving it so much thought all day. It didn't help that Draco had looked more than terrible at dinner. Even Ron had noticed and he'd refrained from making a hateful comment. Though Remus suspected there was more to it than just that. He should've figured Harry would've told his friends.

"I assumed this would happen. Though I must say that I'm surprised that Draco has already said he wishes to stay over holidays." Dumbledore took a drink, looking very thoughtful. "I'll owl Lucius tonight. I believe that Draco has been working with Minerva on Animagi training with some of the others. I'll just have to inform him that she's requested he stay for a bit more training. If I know Lucius, I should think he'll be glad about it. There are so few Animagi that they'll assume it'll work for their advantage." His words alone helped to soothe Remus' worry some. He had remembered many a session where he'd helped tutor Draco on some of the finer theoretical points of his future transformations.

"I'll let him know this evening." Remus stood to exit but Albus put a hand up for him to wait.

"Remus, I just want you to be careful. I understand that you care about Draco's welfare but I don't want it to effect you too much." There was obviously more he meant to say with such an underlying tone but there was nothing else. Perhaps it was only because he had a soft spot inside.

"I understand. I know. I know." He gave a reluctant smile, before leaving the office. Not paying much attention, he ran into someone at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm Sorry…Harry."

"I'm sorry, Remus. I wasn't paying attention either." He studied him for a moment. "Are you ok?"

"What? Oh I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind right now."

"Well I don't mean to add to it…but the other night Ron saw Malfoy outside of your rooms and well he was making all sorts of accusations and I had to explain to him and Hermione what was going on. I didn't want him spreading rumors of false loyalties."

"I understand, Harry. It's alright. I'd assumed you'd have told them anyway. I've always trusted Ron and Hermione in the past and I see no reason not to now. But thank you for telling me nonetheless." There weren't anymore words shared between them, just a silent understanding as Harry climbed the staircase.

.-.

"Draco, another letter from your father." Pansy said lazily, without looking up from her book. Inside she was rather on edge about if Draco would return home or not but she maintained her cool exterior throughout it all.

Draco went to let the owl in and accept the letter it brought. It didn't wait on a reply and was gone as quick as it came. It hadn't ever lingered long in the past.

_Draco, _

I've received a letter from the Headmaster and it seems you've been requested to remain at school over the holidays. Normally I'd have objected but it seems to be for a very good cause indeed. It may prove to be helpful in the future. I only regret you'll miss the holiday festivities at home. Your mother sends her love.

Your Father,

Lucius Malfoy

It felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his chest at those very words. As most of his letters were, they were short and to the point. But none of anything else mattered. He'd gotten the help he needed from Dumbledore but mostly Remus.

Though he knew that Remus already knew of Dumbledore's plans, he still felt he should go over and tell him of the letter from his father. Pansy had looked up from her book momentarily as he gather his stuff in haste and left the common room. She didn't know what to think anymore, but despite her better judgement, Draco seemed to be a lot better off lately. Even if she couldn't understand why.

Remus had been in his own quarters reading when there was the customary knock of courtesy. Draco had known the password for so long though when he visited he always waited to be let in. He assumed that was more etiquette growing up than anything else. He wasn't surprised in the least bit when he found who was standing there. In fact, he might have been surprised if it had been someone else. And inwardly, he knew he'd have been disappointed.

Draco set the small amount of things he'd brought with him down upon the couch and pulled the letter from the mess. "I got a letter from my father not too long ago. It seems that whatever it was that Dumbledore thought up worked." He handed over the letter and Remus read quickly. He gave a nod of satisfaction in the document. He handed it back to Draco and set his book down upon the small table.

"Are many of your friends staying over holiday?" Remus was trying to keep the mood in the room as light as possible. It was getting rather hard to do lately.

"To my knowledge only Pansy. But for obvious reasons. She's still not very happy about it." Draco couldn't really blame. For if there was one person almost as spoiled as he had been himself it was Pansy. She was so used to being pleased and pampered that all of this was tearing her up.

"Well if you two get lonely, you're welcome to stop by." He was surprised at himself for getting such a comment out.

"You'd let her come down here with me?"

"She knows about what you've been doing as of late and I just assumed you wouldn't want to leave her alone in the common room."

"So it's more like incentive for me to come down. That I can even bring Pansy if I'd like." Draco questioned playfully, a smirk meeting his lips.

"That isn't what meant…"

"Because I don't really ever need incentive to come visit." Draco finished his original statement, his smirk softening into more of a smile.

"Oh you know what I meant." Remus told him, flustered by his words having been twisted around.

"I do. I just enjoy giving you a rather hard time about it." He got more comfortable upon the couch, moving his things down.

"But I do mean it. You are welcome to bring her by."

"I'm not sure how well that might be received but I'll think about it."

"What do you mean?" Remus questioned, sitting up from the back of the armchair he occupied.

"She's honestly still not sure what to think of you. True Slytherin at heart." Draco explained as carefully as possible. He left out any misconceptions she still harbored about the pair of them and the nature of their relationship.

"What does that say about you exactly?"

"I know, it seems I'm going all Gryffindor. I will have to work on that."

There was silence between them for a moment. Not so uncomfortable as one might have suspected. Just a bit of a break between the conversation. There were still so many things that Remus felt he could say about what had happened recently. Things he needed to finally say.

"I never got to thank you for visiting after the full moon the other night. I'm not really used to company." Remus finally got out. He'd been meaning to say some of that to him for a bit now, it just hadn't even been a good time.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. It's just what you do when you care about someone." His omission was made as his eyes sunk down upon the ground. He'd been shot down numerous times over similar situations.

Remus would be angry with himself for it later but he couldn't help himself. He leaned forward from the chair and lifted the blonde's head from the ground and brought their lips together for the second time since their forged alliance. Draco was taken back at first but it took no time at all for him to respond. Their kiss grew, their tongues finding one another much easier than the first time. Draco moved from the couch and was lingering nearer to the armchair.

Just as Draco's arms wound themselves around him, Remus pulled himself away quickly. It was wrong. He couldn't do this. He'd told himself that over and over before. Though he felt more like damning reason at that moment. He stood himself, pushing away from Draco who was standing there, blank expression taking over his face.

"What?" Was his only question he could form. Though Draco knew what response he would receive. He couldn't do this any longer. He was very slowly falling for the other man and any time they seemed to get closer, Remus would take an entire step backwards away from him.

"I'm you're teacher. This could get us both into trouble." Was the only excuse he managed to use at that moment. It was enough for Draco though. He began to gather his things, without another glance at Remus.

As he collected the last bit of his work, he started for the door. He hadn't made another comment since Remus' excuse and sudden ending of their contact. He gave a look back at him with a sad smile. "I'll only be your student a few more months and then you'll have to start feeding yourself another lie." With that Draco made his exit, in a much worse mood than he'd been in when he'd arrived.

Remus sank back down in the chair again. Draco had been right. He knew he had been. But he just didn't know what more he was supposed to do. He'd spent years convincing himself he didn't deserve to be happy. Then there was Sirius. But it hadn't ended well at all, and it seemed more like a reminder he'd been right all along. Now happiness was looming right in front of him again and he wasn't sure he could risk it all over again. The pain had overruled the happiness in the end.

.-.

A/N: There you have it. It took me a while again, but I've been sick and busy with school and etc. But nevertheless, here you have it. Of course, I love to hear from you and get your thoughts on the chapter, so don't hesitate. Leave me review! And for those who have from the last chapter, a small token of my deep appreciation…

Empath89: Thanks you tons and tons for the review! As always, much appreciated. And just for you, I have included some Zabini to come next chapter. I'm actually proud. I have that one written so the wait shouldn't be as big. I'm continuing on this Slytherin kick. Snape might have to make an appearance. Hmm…Anywho though, thanks bunches!

Flame Rhiannon: LoL On the review. It took me a second to get the right beat to that song. Chalk it up to lack of sleep I suppose. But thanks so much for the review as well as the invitation ;-) Thanks so much for the very kind words and I'll get back to you on a schedule opening :-D Thanks!


	14. Allowed To Be Happy

****

DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing.

.-. 

****

Chapter 14

Lucius reread the letter from the Headmaster again. Despite it's rather simple message, Lucius was sure there was something more too it. He knew what the old man was capable of. Did he suspect Draco? He reasoned that his strong willed son might have given him reason to but he wasn't that dense. He'd have figured something out. No, there was something more and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

So he did what any parent who was concerned with their child's schooling would do. He sat down and wrote out two owls. One to Dumbledore giving his permission for such extended learning and one to Draco explaining. Well only explaining to an extent. For in the back of his mind, he was playing out scenarios and was slowly beginning to question where his loyalties were actually lying in all of this.

"Lucius?" The soft voice of his wife jolted him from his thoughts and he focused his attentions upon her. "When will Draco be arriving?"

"He's not. He's been invited to stay and go over some extensive Animagi training." The tone in his voice was enough for Narcissa to catch on that he didn't believe it for one second.

Narcissa was very good at playing the loyal mother and wife in public. Sticking near to her husband's side, not letting others catch on to what she really thought. She prided herself on reading people. In the silence, it was much easier to accomplish. And she could read her son. She knew. She'd known since he'd been initiated that it wasn't the life he wanted. He tried hard to hide it of course but if you really paid attention, you'd see it. In fact, she'd never expected him to be home again, what with his schooling ending soon.

"Well I'm glad to see for once he's putting a little more into his education. It's a useful skill to say the least." She spoke softly, her mask having been applied for the afternoon. It was better if Lucius figured she had no idea what was going on around her.

"Yes, well I'm sure it'll prove to be helpful. In one thing or another." He was brief with her. He often was. Their marriage over the past seven years had begun to disintegrate to what it had become lately. At one time, the pair had been in love, as foolish as it may have seemed. Draco had been what had held them together. Especially because Voldemort had been gone and his name cleared. With his return, things had gotten harder again and much worse when Narcissa found out that Draco had taken the mark.

"I'm certain. Are you staying for dinner this evening?"

"I believe so. Unless something comes up." She gave a curt nod before leaving the study, shutting the doors behind herself. She was getting accustomed to the silence that found her at dinner. Though it was doing nothing to make her feel any better about the life she led.

Lucius stood from his desk and began pacing. Something certainly wasn't right about this. And if his son wouldn't give him any answers, then it'd be up to him. He'd have to get to the bottom of this and he truly hoped he wasn't being deceived. That wouldn't be good for any of the parties involved.

.-. 

Draco sat frustrated in the common room. He'd finally stopped pacing after several students had voiced their complaints. He'd thought of hexing them, but decided against it. He doubted the Dark Lord would accept the excuse that he'd been in detention. So he'd resigned himself to a chair by the fire.

"Something on your mind, Draco?" The voice startled him. After his outburst at them earlier before sinking into the chair, no one had dared speak a word to him. Let alone Blaise. It had been a while since they had spoken in general.

"Many things actually. Though I doubt it'd be something you really want to hear about." His silver eyes sat locked upon the flames in the fireplace. As Blaise studied them, they were hard and blank. Nearly unreadable. A sure sign that things were a lot worse than he let on.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." He pried some more. Blaise had spent the past few days watching the inner turmoil inside of Draco, no one knowing exactly how to help. And when you tried, well, he would just snap and stop anyone else from trying.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." He was trying his damndest to push Blaise in the exact opposite direction. He certainly didn't want to sit down for touchy feely time. If that wasn't awkward, he didn't know what was.

"Try me!" Blaise wasn't going to let him get out of it that easy. This whole act was getting tiring enough.

"It has to do with Lupin." Blaise was starting to realize that perhaps he didn't want to know. It had been hard enough hearing about it to begin with. Details certainly weren't needed. But he'd gotten himself this far. He'd have to hear this out if he was willing to offer.

"What about him?"

"Oh I don't know." He stood from the chair moving towards the fireplace. He raised a hand to rub his eyes. "I know that he's got feelings for me as well, but he just keeps pushing it all away. I don't know what to do."

"The Great Draco Malfoy being turned down for a shag. What is the world coming to?" He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. Why was he not entirely surprised?

"It isn't exactly like that though I never heard complaints from you." There was a small smile playing upon his lips at that statement.

"Certainly not, though his will power seems to be greater than mine. What's the reasoning?"

"The entire student professor thing. Though in all honesty, how much longer will I actually be a student. It's a rather flimsy excuse in my opinion." Draco said as a matter of a factly.

"You never were known for your patience were you. Perhaps he's just going to require a little time to get used to the idea." He hated giving advice on the matter. Frankly, it found it to be a stupid decision on his part. Everyone knew about werewolves, and just because this one happened to be a shoulder to lean on for him, it didn't make him any different.

"How much more time does he bloody need? I'm continuously being jerked back and forth. It's bloody frustrating." Draco complained sitting back down again. It was then that the pain struck. A burning pain in his left arm. He winced slightly, reaching for it with his other hand. Any joking tone that might have remained between the two of them diminished in that moment. "I have to go."

"I know. Be careful." Blaise said softly as he stood to go. He gave a thoughtful back to him as he exited the common room. Blaise met Pansy's gaze and gave a short nod. She understood. Her sudden mood drop was enough for him to know that.

"Did he?" She asked meekly. Blaise stood from his seat he'd taken by the fire and joined her on the couch.

"Yeah. He did." He said simply. She nodded her head a few times. "Are you still worried?"

"More than ever. I know what he's trying to do with Lupin. Sometimes I feel like he's lost his mind." She shut the book she'd be engulfed in. Or at least trying to show some interest in. "But I'm sure I'm not the only one who has seen a change in him." The last bit was added very softly. Blaise wished he could've protested but it seemed that perhaps this clandestine affair Draco was pursuing, was doing some good after all.

.-. 

There was a slight limp to his step as he muttered the password. His normal knocking abandoned at the thought of lying down. His vision he knew was slightly blurry but he knew well enough that the form that was sleeping upon the couch he usually occupied wasn't that of Remus. In fact, he didn't need another guess as to who was sleeping there.

The sounds of the muffled password had jolted his attentions again and Remus had immediately gotten up to check. He sighed deeply at the sight the blonde was in. It had been a while now since a meeting had gone so terribly. Draco looked up at his entrance but he couldn't be certain he was really seeing him too well. One hand was gripping the side of the couch for balance. He was certainly in a state of disarray.

"Come on. I doubt you want to wake Harry." He said in a soft voice, offering an arm in help to lead them back into the bedroom. It seemed he was up for another night spent in that armchair beside his bed.

"I did something terrible. I didn't have anything else and I couldn't take it anymore…" Draco began muttering as Remus helped him down onto the bed. "I told him about Potter's dreams and how much they were bothering. He's going to find a way to use all of that against him. I know he is. I just couldn't take it anymore…" Remus shushed him, searching out his wand and remembering any healing spell he might have ever known.

"It's ok. We'll figure something out about Harry but right now, we need to take care of you." His worried eyes fell upon the weakened form. He pushed some of the blonde hair away from his eyes, a deep sigh escaping. He went to work rather quickly, administering any spell he could think of.

He finally had been satisfied with what had been done and settled back into the chair. His wand was placed back atop the night stand, eyes upon the small form in his bed. He wasn't sure how much longer he could even handle doing this. It was slowly tearing him up with each meeting and as things slowly got worse.

"Remus…" Draco rolled over from his back to face him. "Will you stay with me for a bit?" His voice was small and almost might have sounded scared. It was surprising to Remus especially coming from the source. He rewarded the blonde with a smile and nod. Draco's lips turned upward a little, moving over towards the other side of the bed. Remus wore a questioning, unsure look until he uttered a simple please.

He knew that he might regret his decision in the morning. But what was one more morning. It was happening more often than not lately. He was angry with himself for denying such feelings but then also for indulging in such feelings.

He sighed lightly, pushing the blankets back again and slipping into the bed beside the worn out blonde. There was another muffled call of thanks as he settled against the pillows and bed itself. He pulled the blankets up again over both of them.

He spent a while that evening, watching of the sleeping form beside him. Scared, uncertain, nervous, and so many other things about the whole situation. Finally, he pressed a light kiss against Draco's forehead, and settled down to drift into a much needed sleep. Dreading the morning ever so much.

.-. 

Harry woke rather early that morning and had planned to leave though he at least wanted to let Remus know. He stood shakily up and made the trek the bedroom. He gave a short knock on the door, before opening. He figured very much that his friend would still be asleep anyway. If that were the case, there'd be no point in waking him.

He wasn't surprised to see he'd been right, but what surprised him the most was that he wasn't alone. Not alone in the least bit. For curled up rather close beside him, arm slung across his chest was another form he was familiar with. That of Draco Malfoy.

Harry quickly shut the door, as quietly as he'd opened it. He didn't even want to think about what this really meant. Surely Remus had no clue what he could be getting himself into like this. If he did there was no way he'd be doing it. Right?

Then another part of Harry's brain made him realize another point. He hadn't seen him very happy in a while. Almost since before Sirius…well since before they lost Sirius. Even if it was with someone like Malfoy. All of the indecision floating around in his head. He recalled a statement he'd made to Hermione a while before. She'd asked if there was something more. At least now he had his answer.

.-. 

Remus awoke later than morning than normal. The most disturbing fact of all was that he was alone. Now it wasn't uncommon for Draco to have left before he woke up but with certain circumstances. Well he didn't know what he'd expected. He didn't seem to know much of anything anymore.

As custom of most mornings, he showered and dressed quickly. He had to stop to see Dumbledore before breakfast that morning. Though unlike most mornings, there was much more weighing on his mind than normal.

Quite exhausted he began his walk to the Headmaster's office. His mind replaying the night's events over and over. Pondering what he really should tell the Headmaster. He could probably have lost his job. He just couldn't do that. Hogwarts had been one of the few things in his life that he cherished above all. To lose that would be his undoing.

Though as he was muttering the password to the staircase, it opened before him and his inner turmoil returned as Draco descended the stairs. He didn't look that much better than he had the night before to be completely honest.

"Morning." He greeted quietly. Remus saw something very different in him that morning. He seemed almost unsure of himself and what he was doing. For the past seven years at least, Draco Malfoy had no problem being up front or blunt about anything. Though that moment, he seemed almost vulnerable.

"Good morning. Sorry I missed you this morning. I didn't think you'd leave so early." Remus pushed the conversation along as it seemed it wouldn't have much help.

"I just thought that maybe it'd be a good idea if I weren't there, is all." Draco chose his words carefully enough though they still seemed to come out terribly.

"It was fine. I wished you had stayed." His voice was low, so no one might have overheard them. That would be the end of a lot of things. But it was decision time for Remus. He needed to make up his mind about this. Because as much as it was confusing him, it was getting to Draco now as well. And for once, he needed to make his decision and suffer the consequences later. He was allowed to be happy, right?

"I'd just assumed that with everything lately…"

"I'm sorry if I've been confusing things lately. I've just been rather unsure. But I've come to a very important conclusion."

"About bloody time." Draco muttered lightly but enough so that he heard him. He got a stern look in return though. It soon faded away to an unsure smile.

"I don't want to be alone anymore. And I realized that I don't have to be and that was a very nice feeling." He paused for a moment, Draco not exactly certain what he meant. He didn't want to read too much into any of it. "Basically, I'm glad last night happened. I'm glad this all has happened." It was a rather sudden omission, even to Remus. To be fair, it was everything he'd had inside that he'd been telling himself he couldn't say. All of the things he never felt were appropriate. He knew that they still probably weren't but there was only a limited amount of time anyway. He could be happy. He was allowed to be.

Draco watched him in disbelief a moment. He'd nearly resigned himself to the belief that this may never work. As much as he pushed the werewolf to accept this, he'd pushed back even more strongly in opposition. He'd been making things hard for himself. There wasn't anyone else stopping them but him. His confession meant much more than Draco might have ever let on.

"Then I doubt you'd mind very much if I came over this evening to study?" He questioned, a slight smile perking up the corners of his mouth.

"I'd actually rather like that."

"Not to be repetitive but it's about bloody time." His smile grew as he gave Remus a meaningful look before clearing the stairway and moved down the corridor. He still had breakfast that morning, however nice he may have felt. And for the first morning in a long while, Remus found himself smiling. It seemed a good sign that the building hadn't come crashing down on him for even suggesting anything more than friendship.

.-. 

****

A/N: I've added a little to the end of this chapter to help it flow into the next a little better. It actually became the longest of all of the chapters. For now at least. Though the next chapter is a lot less angsty if I do say so myself. Though I can't give away too much at all. Lucius will be back very soon I think as well as some appearances by everyone's favorite Gryffindors and Slytherins. So I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd leave a review. And for those of you who left kind words from the chapter before…

**Betsytheripper: **Biggest apologies if I may have missed your review. It could be there but with Fanfiction updating the week that I updated, I didn't get the e-mail. So if I did miss, I am indeed very sorry. Thanks as always for the encouragement to continue. I've been feeling a lot better lately thankfully. Probably mostly because break is coming up so quickly and our own exam schedule has been revised to our advantage. So thanks as always and I hope you get to feeling better and exams go well.

****

Dreamer's Wasteland: Ok so there wasn't any official snogging in this chapter either but well we're getting there. Slowly I guess considering there are only about four chapters left in the entire story. Oh well, I do hope that it all will be worth the huge wait. Thanks bunches for the review and kind words.

****

Empath89: I feel that way so often I can relate. Logging in seems to be a chore sometimes. Anywho though, I do hope you enjoyed the Zabini part. There is more Slytherin fun to be had later on. I know, I know. So much frustration. Though I think this chapter may have a little bit of a better ending than the less. That is if you're fluff obsessed as I am. Ok, so it isn't really fluffy, ok never mind. I'm rambling now. Thanks bunches!


	15. Very Unexpected Endeavors

DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing.

.-.

Chapter 15

For Draco, the holidays couldn't have come any faster. He wanted the break dearly but also with it was the reassurance that he wouldn't be returning to whatever it was his father had planned. Instead, he'd be spending the days doing what he pleased. That in itself was empowering.

Pansy wasn't taking things as well. It was truly then that she realized she was going to be returning home again. The thought had lingered in her mind for a long while before but never so final. When they passed around the list of those who wouldn't be going home for Spring holidays, she'd nearly cried as she wrote her name down. That was saying a lot.

On the final day of classes, things still weren't going to terribly wrong. He'd had his last potions class and Snape had seemed a little off the entire time. Even more so as he asked Draco to stay behind for a moment. Rarely the two of them met to discuss anything. It was too risky with more doubt surfacing around Snape's position.

Snape waited for the others to leave his classroom before shutting the door and returning to his desk where Draco was waiting. "Your father spoke of you after being summoned last night."

"What do you mean?"

"He said he was beginning to question your loyalties. Voldemort seemed to agree with him." Despite his normal persona, the Snape that stated this was anxious. He'd been worried from the moment he'd agreed to do something like this. Snape was much older and experienced in that world, and even he was raising suspicion, but Draco. He was an entirely different story.

"I had a feeling from his last letter that it might be the case." Draco leaned against one of the tables with a hand, running over the scenario in his mind.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well I won't be returning home, that's certain. I've known for a while I was only biding my time. I just hadn't expected it to run out so soon. What have they said of your fate?" Draco had been most concerned lately. He'd heard numerous Death Eaters speak of the Potions professor in a less than flattering way lately.

"I'm not certain. It may not be much longer for me either. Though then things shall get much harder than we're prepared for. Dumbledore has placed a large responsibility in our hands. And with neither of us able to bring new information, it's going to greatly hurt the cause." Draco gave a nod of agreement. He'd passed along minor bits here and there himself but he knew Snape had been responsible for many leaks. Leaks that had saved more lives than either of them knew.

"We'll just have to be on alert then. More so than normal, that is."

"Perhaps you most of all. You need to be careful, Draco. When you least expect it, it all might came back to bite you. You can go. We needn't draw more suspicion." Draco nodded and exited the classroom quickly.

He knew what the Potion Master meant by his statement. Were things that bloody obvious? He liked to believe he didn't wear his heart on his sleeve like Potter so often did, but could you pick up on something of that nature? Was it possible he spoke of the attraction he felt for another of his professors? With Snape, he knew very well that it was. Though he didn't hold too much value to his words. It was obvious that he never cared too much for Remus, even as when they were at school together. That might be a story to inquire about.

As he rounded a corner, going up from the dungeons, he was caught off guard when Potter stepped in his way, preventing him from going further.

"Potter, I'm not in the mood today."

"What did Snape have to talk to you about?"

"As if any of this is your business." Draco moved to push past him but Harry was persistent. "Get out of my way."

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"Why do you want to know anyway? Here I am having spent the last seven years believing you didn't give a damn about what happened to me or Snape and now you're going about proving me wrong."

"Oh, well I don't really give a damn but you see, a dear friend of mine does."

"That doesn't have anything to do with your either, Potter." Draco countered. The last thing he wanted was Potter involved in his love life dictating back and forth about his actions. He was becoming so very bloody irritating.

"Malfoy, I think that I'm entitled to know. It does involve me."

"Actually for once Potter, allow me to deflate your head. It doesn't have to do with you."

"Well…"

"Oh bloody hell! You are rather annoying, you do know that. We can't very well have this conversation here. Follow me." Draco looked around once or twice, in a rather paranoid manner and continued on his path, stopping outside a portrait Harry hadn't remembered seeing before. Draco spoke the password quietly enough so that not even Harry heard him.

"What is this Malfoy?"

"It's where we come and rape innocent Gryffindors then steal their lunch money. It's the back entrance to our common room. Kind of like an entrance room if you will." Draco looked around to make sure the room was empty as it should be. The entrance had long since been abandoned. The portrait wasn't dependable enough and would frequently not show up for hours at a time, leaving the entire house stuck outside.

"Oh." Harry noticed it didn't differ too much from the common room itself really. A little cold, decorated with serpents and a lot of green. "Are you satisfied that no one is listening now?"

"I suppose though I'd rather not tell you at all." He paused and moment and muttered under his breath. "Though I'm sure Dumbledore would tell his Golden Child anyway." Harry shot him a glance stating they didn't have all day and Draco began. "It seems, Potter, that my cover is about to be blown."

"What do you mean?"

"Not the brightest are you? Me staying behind over break, has caused some suspicion to arise with my father and he's brought this to Voldemort's attention. And as for Snape, well, he's been on the block for months now. It's only a matter of time."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"There isn't anything I can do. I have to continue on as though I know nothing about any of this."

"You're going to keep going, knowing that at anytime he could call you out and even kill you?"

"He'd kill me if I don't go." Draco rounded seriously. Harry had never really been faced with a realization such as that. Sure, he was the Savior of the Wizarding World and all of that. Born to defeat Voldemort not only once but apparently twice. And he knew that, but he'd never been faced with a, if you do it you'll die, if you don't you'll die. There was always that bit looming in the back. He didn't have to fight Voldemort. He was choosing to. But he got that choice. Malfoy didn't even have that to fall back on.

"I guess I never realized."

"Well no, Potter, you wouldn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other things to do, I'm sure you can show yourself out." Draco entered into the common room through another entrance while Harry ducked out of the entrance. There was a lot weighing on his mind right then. A lot of things he had never pondered very much. Amongst those things was worry. He wasn't certain how well Remus was going to take all of this when Malfoy told him. He'd seen the anger he had when this had begun in the first place. Now it seemed it was only a matter of time before Draco ran out of luck, and he didn't think his friend could handle losing someone else, especially not like that.

.-.

He stood with Pansy seeing Blaise, Vince, and Greg off. Pansy was trying her damndest to remain composed, you could tell. She snapped at just about anything. Finally, they watched the carriages leave for the platform and the pair of them stood there, realizing they'd never be making such a journey again.

"We'd better get inside." Draco spoke quietly. Unlike Pansy who had been dwelling on it, Draco hadn't given as much though to what his life was going to be like without the Malfoy money to back him up. In fact, he'd never given that any thought. He didn't know what he was going to do or even where he was going to do it.

"No. I want to stay out here a little bit." She sat down upon the giant stairs, her elbows resting on her knees.

"Pansy, we should get started on our work over break."

"When I was a little girl, I wanted nothing more than to be just like my mother. Heads turned when she entered the room. Everyone loved her. I loved her, so much." She paused, ears locking upon anything they could find, mind buzzing.

"It wasn't until I got much older that I realized what she really was like. That most people only loved her because they were afraid of her. Most people now don't realize how intelligent she'd been at school. Of course, she'd gone to Durmstrang as most of that side of the family did. She was bred for one purpose. I think sometimes even my father was a little afraid of her ability. He never handled a wand as well as she did."

"But all of that only made me admire her more. She was vindictive and she got everything she wanted. What else was there in life? And I really believed for a long time that she loved me above all. But Draco, the letter I received about not coming back home, it was from her. My father didn't disown me, my own mother did. At least you know your mother would be there for you if she could. Mine could have been and she chose not to." There were tears sparkling in her eyes and her words came to halt.

Draco wasn't sure what to say to her. Pansy was often the portrait of her mother. Gossiping, poised, and always composed. Unless otherwise provoked. She never just broke down in such a manner. In fact, it was rather disturbing watching his good friend in such a mess.

"What are you going to miss most about home, Draco?" She questioned, her tear filled eyes meeting his for the first time since she'd begun her rant.

He thought a while on it. At first, he thought it would be the money. That had always been a plus with him before but even with the money, his life had been no better. It certainly hadn't been an outlet to happiness. His father was proof enough of that. Power had been the next thought that came to mind. But he saw his father and the power he had and above all, he never wanted to be like his father in anything other than looks. Soon he found he was left with just one thing.

"Nothing. I'd never been happy at home before and I should think I wouldn't miss that emptiness and ridicule." He finally sat down beside of her.

She let her eyes drift back to the courtyard scene before her. Finally she gave a bitter laugh and a nod. "You're right."

"I'm going to go back in. Are you coming with me?"

"I'm going to sit out here a little longer. I'll see you in the common room." Draco gave a brief nod and stood back up from the steps, dusting off a little and going back into the castle.

Pansy sat there even minutes after he left, considering what little he had said. She wanted to believe that about her own life, but deep down she knew that even Draco's answer had been mostly from resentment. It was their families they were speaking of. You didn't always have to agree with what they stood for but you did care for them. Evil Death Eater or not. That was the problem with most people at that school. They couldn't understand that.

Her silence was disturbed by somebody exiting the castle. She didn't even turn around to see who it was. She had little concern. There weren't many left at school to begin with.

"Hey Parkinson, have you seen Malfoy around?" It was Weasley. Of all people to run into that day it had to be him.

"As if I'd tell you where he was anyway." Her voice held no conviction at all and even Ron sensed that. That was saying an awful lot. She refused to let her eyes reach his. She was certain you could tell she'd been crying, however little it had been.

"I needed to talk to him about Lupin."

"What about Lupin?" This jolted her attention. With her family weighing heavily on her mind, Draco's own safety had weighed in close at second. She still was more than hesitant about the werewolf. Especially if Weasley was bringing it up.

"I'd really prefer just to talk to him."

"Well he obviously isn't here so you can be on your way."

As Ron turned to leave, his conscience got the better of him and he turned back. "Are you ok?"

This caused Pansy to miss a beat. She hadn't expected that. Perhaps a not so witty retort but never anything like that. "I'm fine." It wasn't hard at all to spot out that she was lying. Though she hoped that as she sat there, avoiding any glance in his direction, he wouldn't pick up on that.

"Not going home for the holiday?" He felt utterly pathetic trying to strike up conversation but something made him want to. Somewhere inside he felt bad for her. Outside crying obviously not returning to her family that holiday either.

"Not this one or any that will follow. Why are you still here Weasley?" She was almost to pleading with him just to leave her alone. She couldn't do this. She'd spilled her heart once that afternoon and she didn't fancy doing it another time.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Finally, Pansy lifted her head skeptically and noticed that he seemed genuine enough. She'd hate herself for it later but she moved down the step a bit, giving him room, and she proceeded to give her tale.

.-.

Remus looked up briefly from his reading as he heard his password being muttered. He wasn't surprised as to who it was, more so as to the perplexed and down figure that presented itself. Draco was a right enough mess. He settled down onto the couch, seemingly deep in contemplation.

"Something on your mind?"

"I was just speaking with Pansy. She's not doing too well right now. I've never seen her in such a state."

"I could almost say the same thing for you." Remus stood from the chair he occupied and got the pair of them some tea. He'd have to get something sweet from the kitchens as well. That always seemed to help. Though that might have been become of his insistent sweet tooth.

"I want to help her, but I honestly can't. We're both in the same position." Draco sounded defeated. And it could have easily been the best way to describe him. There didn't seem to be anything he could. In any of the problems that were presenting themselves lately. He assumed that was why he was here. To take his mind off of it for at least a little while.

Remus offered the cup of tea and Draco took it, not bothering to take a drink. Remus sat down beside him on the couch, a weak smile upon his lips. He didn't feel like he could be much of a help either in this situation. He gently touched Draco's knee reassuringly and Draco met his gaze.

"This is where you're supposed to offer me pearls of wisdom." He joked hopeful.

"I'm afraid this never was my forte."

"It's quite alright. It doesn't seem to be anybody's area of expertise." He looked down into the cup a moment. "Did Potter leave for holiday?" It was apparent at his lack of ability at small talk that he was trying to shift topic.

"I'm not certain. There was a little confusion surrounding whether or not the Weasleys were going to be home or not. Dumbledore didn't want him off somewhere else in the world with such little protection."

"Of course not. We can't have anything happen to precious Potter." It was a venom-less sneer that came out. He was out of insults for the day as it were. "You wouldn't mind terribly if I spent the evening here would you?"

"I might be a bit offended if you didn't."

"And we certainly can't have that." Draco finally gave an actual smile since he'd entered there. With that fresh on his lips, he brought them slowly against Remus', testing the waters as it were. And almost surprisingly, he was met with no resistance. In fact, it was quite the opposite of what he was used to.

.-.

Harry sat contemplating in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was actually quiet, which had become a rare occurrence. Though the silence never can last for long before the portrait had swung open and Hermione had bounded in, book in hand. She sank down onto one of the sofas, looking around suspiciously.

"Where's Ron?"

"I had assumed he was with you."

"No, I've been at the library. I haven't seen him since earlier after we all talked. When he'd decided to have his chat with Malfoy. You don't think…"

"Trust me, Mione. Malfoy would have even less words for him than he did me. He's been gone a good couple of hours."

"Well then what has he gotten up to?" She questioned with even more suspicion than before. It was very unlikely he was still talking to Malfoy. Harry had been right about that. He seemed very uninterested in speaking to any of them, let alone Ron. She knew that they were much more than enemies. The dislike wasn't like the jealousy with Harry, it was something much stronger.

"I haven't the slightest. You're not worried are you?"

"Harry, he's been gone a long while."

"You sound like a concerned mother hen, Hermione and I mean that in the most endearing way possible." Harry teased which only rewarded him a rather hateful glare.

"Do you think we should look for him?"

"Hermione, I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Though she didn't seem nearly as satisfied with that answer as she'd have like to. Harry just let it go though. No use in getting her into an uproar over all of this. Besides, it wasn't as though Ron wasn't allowed to be gone from the common room out of the sight of either of them.

.-.

Dusk had come as a surprise as Draco checked the clock atop the mantle. He'd found there had been other things of much more importance. In reality though, he'd been doing very little. It had been a very lazy afternoon. Some random snogging, light discussion in between, and a little more snogging. Though Draco was doing no complain whatsoever.

Currently though, he had a heavy text book propped up and he was trying to get at least some of his work done. He hadn't wanted to spend all of the holiday like this. He was taking advantage of Remus absence in such a way. He'd gone down to find them some dinner. With the afternoon progressing as it did, he'd watched as they'd missed lunch and dinner had already begun being served. He felt, deep inside, a little content. Things perhaps weren't as horrible as he'd been assuming.

There was a slight noise and his isolation ended when Remus reappeared, bringing food. He'd gotten very use to the constant run for food over the months he'd spent there. Especially of course for anything with a high enough sugar content. He wasn't sure why it was, but that man was crazy about anything like that.

And Remus didn't disappoint either with what he brought. He brought the typical spread from dinner as well as some of the most delicious pastries one could've asked for. Though there were no surprises there. But despite all of the food and the relatively brilliant afternoon, Remus looked a little less than happy.

"I spoke with Harry on my way back."

"Oh, I take it the Weasley's aren't home for the holiday then?"

"No." He was very short before moving on to the actual matter at hand. "It seems you two had a talk the other day?"

"Oh. That. He'd just been overly curious with what had been happening on the other side of things. What did he say to you?" Draco had knowingly avoided repeating anything of what Snape had told him to Remus. He'd already had the conversations before about his role in everything and Remus had made his position clear. Admitting his risky situation wasn't going to help things.

"Nothing too important, just that every time you are summoned there is a chance it'll be the last." Draco averted his eyes, feeling the anger fuel up. "Why didn't you tell me about any of that? Surely Snape would agree that I should know, if not for any other reason."

"I couldn't tell you. We'd argued over it before. My answer had not changed. I can't not go. No matter how much anyone wants me to."

"No, you're wrong. You don't have to go. You're safe here."

"But I can't stay here forever, Remus. I have to get through this year."

"And then what?" There was no mistaking the anger that was still laced in his tone. He was less than happy about Draco walking into a literal death trap every time his left arm flared up.

"I don't know."

"Come to Grimmauld Pl. with me. It's nearly as safe as Hogwarts and you'll be with the Order."

"If I make it through this year, I'll be where ever you are." His sad eyes brightened a little, though there was no mistaking the on edge feelings they still shared.

Remus sat down beside Draco on the couch, abandoning food and all reason. Their lips met in a searing kiss, arms tangling around one another. In a desperate attempt to seal Draco's words, clothing was removed, and all other thought lost. Remus let his worry fade away as their bare skin collided, passion rising in both of them as kisses grew more urgent, more desperate.

For that night, all that mattered was each other. What tomorrow would bring was far from their minds, to be set away for later. And for that night, they found something in one another. A calming. A desire. But most of all, they found love.

.-.

A/N: Happy New Year! Just consider it a late Christmas gift. I'd intended to have it out sooner but things just never seem to go as planned. But anywho, here's my late gift to all of you, I hope you enjoy it. Certainly much longer than normal and not so entirely Draco/Remus centric though it is there. And as for Ron/Pansy that was very spur of the moment. I'd been pondering someone to set Pansy up with and I liked the idea of Ron. Of course though, it won't be the center of this at all. This all is still to focus on our favorite pair, as always. Well enough ranting from me, I cherish all of my reviewers dearly! So if you haven't reviewed yet, please do! I love hearing from you…And to those who did, my words of appreciation…

Dreamer'sWasteland: I hadn't even given the length much thought until I began working on the ending. I guess I still have a lot to cram in there before the end. Unfortunately it won't all be smooth sailing. Thanks bunches and bunches for the kind words.

Empath89: As always, I thank you a WHOLE bunch for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the Zabini bit in there. I've been having fun adding these little bits here and there, not quite sure how they're working or if anyone even wants to hear about it. So your word are definitely encouraging. THANKS! It's always a pleasure hearing from you!

Betsytheripper: Thanks bunches for the review! I feel like it has been forever, sorry. I really had hoped break would provide me with much needed time. But unfortunately, it was just full of running around and trying to wade through 15 inches of snow. Though I do hope the wait was worth it **crosses fingers** So as always, thanks bunches and bunches for the review! It's always a pleasure hearing from you!

Thanks bunches for the review! I feel like it has been forever, sorry. I really had hoped break would provide me with much needed time. But unfortunately, it was just full of running around and trying to wade through 15 inches of snow. Though I do hope the wait was worth it So as always, thanks bunches and bunches for the review! It's always a pleasure hearing from you! 


	16. Secrets Revealed

DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing.

.-.

Chapter 16

The morning that followed held a quiet and mellow atmosphere. Remus nor Draco had any words to exchange. It was as though everything was already out there and there didn't need to be a verbal exchange. They both just already knew.

Somehow they'd managed the stay comfortably on that old, worn out couch. Sometime the blanket had been pulled down, but neither one would've have been able to tell you when. And as the morning sun rose to greet them, Remus realized something. He didn't feel any regret.

That was a big thing in all honesty. Sure, he'd gone through with it, but he fully built up that he'd hate himself afterwards. That Draco would probably hate him afterwards for Merlin knew why. He'd been ready for the worst. And as he lay there, watching the blonde sleep, tucked in his arms, across his chest, he'd been waiting. He'd waited for the world to come crashing down around him. But it hadn't happened. There wasn't a parade or an announcement or even a Dementor coming to take him to Azkaban. It was just them. And that felt right.

Sometime near morning, Draco had finally woken, eyes taken a customary moment to adjust to the light in the room. At first, he'd thought he'd just had a meeting but his mind quickly flashed to the night before and the hurry to get out of there before anymore explaining happened had escaped him.

"Morning." Remus' voice sounded very small and weak for a moment. Draco hardly felt that any reservation be felt between them, not after what had happened.

"Morning." Though when his own voice came out just as meek, he felt compelled to retract that statement. It wasn't as easy as it looked.

They watched each other a moment, both trying to get a read of the other. Draco watched waiting for Remus to pick up and run at any moment and Remus watched waiting for Draco to tell him he'd made a mistake. Neither, of course, happened.

"I'd say we've probably missed breakfast."

"You're probably right. Always thinking with your stomach, aren't you?" Draco gave a sigh and let his head rest back upon Remus' chest. There had to be a word to describe how he was feeling. Content.

"I was merely stating a fact. And I don't always think with my stomach. It's just more common than not." He paused a moment. There suddenly were so many things he wanted to say. Things he had to say, but how was he ever going to open his mouth and actually say them? "I've been thinking."

"MMHMM."

"Once we leave, I was hoping that you'd been done with your spying. I can't stand the thought of you going ho the meetings anymore. I'd been a little quiet about it before, but I just can't do that."

"That might do nothing but put me in more danger." Draco looked up seriously. He'd considered it, but it had always been more of, I'll keep going until they find out otherwise. On that same note, he'd known that Remus didn't want him to any more. It was getting more and more sparse of who actually did.

"I know." It was a plain statement. That was enough for Draco to ensure that it had been the point. "You'll be safe at Grimmauld Place and I want to know that you're safe. And if you're off running around doing Dark deeds, I can't be sure."

"I'm not sure if I can just do that. I'll be putting everyone at risk just by being there anyway. Let alone defying everything I'm supposed to stand for."

"Everyone of us put ourselves at risk when we joined the Order to begin with."

"But it isn't quite the same. You don't knowingly have a known spy living amongst you. I've seen what he'll do to people." Draco sat up a little on the couch. "I couldn't stand knowing that me being there, puts you in any kind of danger."

"You told me last night you'd be where ever I am. Did you not believe that was true for me as well? I'd be in danger no matter what. Grimmauld Place is the second safest place you could ever be." Remus soon followed suit, resting his back more against the arm of the couch.

"You keep saying that." Draco countered seriously. "But, being the first Malfoy to deny the Dark Lord might be interesting enough." Draco desperately was clinging to anything he could find to lighten the mood. As much as he'd been telling himself before he was helping, he knew that he was running out of time. He also knew he was doing very little to help Snape's cause. In fact, there were so many things that would change if he were to stop. For the better even.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that I'm finished." Draco lifted Remus' face to his own, bringing their lips together, bringing himself closer again to the werewolf.

.-.

Ron was sitting alone in the common room that morning when Harry came down. There was a bit of worry that tinged his face as well. The red head hadn't come back the night before nor had anyone heard or seen from him since he'd left the common room in pursuit of Malfoy. It wasn't too encouraging.

"Ron! Where have you been?" Harry reminded himself instantly of Hermione from the night before. He'd teased her mercilessly only to walk in her footsteps the next day. He'd leave that part of the retelling out.

"I was just out."

"Doing what? There really are only so many things you can do in the middle of the night. Believe me, I know." Harry suffered with insomnia for a long while and it was well known. It wasn't an uncommon thing for him to wander the halls in the middle of the night or to be up doing something outrageous in the middle of the night. Hermione had told him it was all probably from worry and that he should get a sleeping draught but something had stopped him. Like he was waiting for something and he didn't want to be in a dreamless sleep when it happened.

"Harry, I love your imitation of Hermione but it really isn't the time for it." He wasn't even certain he could provide his best friend with a reasonable explanation anyway. He'd been gone for who knew how many hours.

"Ronald Weasley! You've been gone for fifteen hours! What could you possibly been doing to risk something like that?" It seemed someone did know. And you didn't need two guesses. He only wondered how she'd known so quickly he was back. "I've been up all night worried sick."

"You don't need to worry, Hermione. It wasn't as though I were out practicing Dark magic with Snape."

"No, I was more worried that you might have been kidnapped or something to that effect. Really, how utterly irresponsible of you just to disappear like that." Her customary lecture began. Though Ron had heard it enough that he probably could've recited it to himself and avoided her condescending tone.

"Well I'm here. And I'm fine. So no worries."

"And…?" Harry knew he was probably prying but Ron didn't just go disappear for several hours like that. There had to be an explanation.

"And I'm going to sleep."

"No, where were you, Ron?" Hermione's tone told him enough that he wouldn't sleep until he'd shared ever sordid detail. He sunk back down into the armchair, in defeat.

"I'd gone to find Malfoy, like I said. I'd heard he was outside only when I'd gone, Parkinson was the only one out there. And she didn't look to good."

"As opposed to normal?" Harry joked but Ron didn't look as amused as he usually would've. "What?"

"And I'd asked her where he was but of course she wasn't about to tell me. So I asked her what was wrong."

"What happened to her?" Hermione took a seat on the couch beside Harry so she could watch Ron as he gave his retelling. She already wasn't very sure about this story.

"She told me about what had happened with her parents and why she was still here."

"What happened with her parents?" Hermione was slightly intrigued now. Most of the Slytherins she knew had nothing but their family name to hide behind. Without that, most of them were hopeless.

"That probably isn't any of your business." Hermione looked mildly offended but Ron continued on with his story without concern. "And we got to talking and when it got dark she asked me to go back to the Common Room with her so I did."

"You were in the Slytherin Common Room with Pansy Parkinson? I'm sure Malfoy loved that." Harry knew well enough that he'd been sticking around for the break as well. He couldn't blame him though he could relate to him. Neither of them had a home to go to anymore.

"I never ran into him. Actually we never ran into anyone because we were up in her dormitory the entire time and everyone who was normally there was gone."

"You spent the night with Pansy Parkinson?" Harry was staring back at him in something that look like awe.

"Well not like you implying but yes, I guess I did." He stared away thoughtfully for a second as if he hadn't even considered it like that.

"What exactly does that mean?" Harry tiptoed around the question, not trying to make it sound offensive but with the underlying tone of what the bloody hell are you thinking.

"I'm not sure but I told her that if she needed to talk, I'd be here for the break." Ron just shrugged as if it were no big deal. Harry reasoned that maybe it wasn't but the look on Hermione's face was enough to tell him that it just might be.

"So let me just get this straight. You spend the entire evening as the crying shoulder for a girl you used to hate and I can't even get you to ask me on a bloody date!?" Harry's eyes widened as Hermione lashed out. He hadn't seen her so angry in a while.

"Hermione…"

"No, I'm going to finish. I've spent years trying to get you to do just that and you spend years acting like you want to but never following through. And then look a bloody fool I think that maybe this year will be different. But no. You come back from spending the night with that horrible pug!"

"Hermione, you never said anything to me that might have implied anything like that."

"I didn't think I'd have to! But I guess I gave you too much credit! You're as daft as everyone makes you out to be!" She stood up and climbed back of the stairs to her dormitory. There was the sound of a slamming down to be heard when she reached her destination.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron stared at Harry in disbelief. "She's obviously gone mad."

"Well you have been kind of leading her on all year."

"What are you talking about? Are you taking her side in all of this, Harry?"

"I just can understand. I never looked at it like you didn't realize what you were doing."

"I wasn't doing anything. She never said she liked me and neither did I. I may have but neither of us acted on it. That's as much her fault as it is mine!" And with that, Harry was left alone in the Common Room. Confused and with little hope for a quick resolution.

.-.

Harry gave it little thought as he rattled off the password into Remus' quarters. In fact, he gave it little thought when he saw the first robe strung across the arm chair. He began to give it thought after he saw the second, this one a school robe, tossed halfway across the room. And he really gave it thought when he heard two voices coming from the bathroom. Though he gave no thought when he opened the bathroom door and found Remus and Malfoy in there together. And he realized why the robes were strung across the room.

He'd instantly pulled the door shut, his hand being brought to his forehand. Though he couldn't say he was really shocked. Hadn't he just assumed there was something else going on? It was true but he hadn't actually expected that to be the case. It was Remus and Malfoy. That was as bad as Ron and Parkinson and one surprise would've been enough for that day.

Harry sat down in the armchair, pulling the robe from the back and tossing it on the couch. This would be nice and uncomfortable. A second later Remus had emerged from the bathroom this time wearing some sort of bathrobe, looking more embarrassed than Harry felt. He grabbed some of the clothes that had littered the room in a hurry, going back into the bathroom.

Harry couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable. He didn't really want to give too much thought to what it was he exactly had walked in on. It was probably best that way. For all of them. It had seemed that Remus wasn't taking this any better.

A few minutes later, the pair of them exited the bathroom, this time partially clothed. Where as Remus still look very uncomfortable, that customary heir about Malfoy was already back up in place. He took a seat back on the couch followed by Remus who made sure to keep enough distance between them. Obviously still hoping Harry had interpreted things wrong.

"Well this is awkward." Remus suddenly said as the trio stared at one another.

"What's to be awkward about? It's very bloody obvious what was going on, that is of course before Potter decided to interrupt." Draco shifted his glare from Remus to Potter, somewhere in the transition picking up a sneer.

"I didn't exactly think that would be what I found when I got here."

"I know, Harry. And Draco knows that as well." He gave the blonde a be nice glare before returning to Harry. "I'm sure you realize that it'd be best if you didn't say anything to anyone about this."

"At least not until graduation." Draco added, as if making it clear to Harry that it wasn't just a one time thing. Harry had a way of being very overprotective of his friends and he could just hear the lecture that would eventually come. The don't break his heart speech. He'd have to find a way to avoid that one at all costs.

"Of course. That's the last thing all of us need right now." Harry knew that he was being partially honest. He wouldn't tell anyone other than Ron and Hermione. Surely Remus had realized that with his statement.

"Was there something you needed, Potter, or did you just stop by to ruin my morning?" He leaned lazily back against the couch. Remus sent him another glare but he shook it off. The last thing Draco wanted to have to worry about right now was Potter.

"I wanted to talk to Remus about Ron and Hermione."

"Trouble in the Lion's Den?"

"That isn't any of your business." He stared at him skeptically as if implying he wouldn't say anything until Draco had let the room. Draco in turn was holding ground.

"Harry, Draco's not going to say anything. What happened?"

Harry was still skeptical of saying anything but he did anyway, going against his better judgement. He had more than enough blackmail on him now anyway. "Ron was gone last night. He'd gone looking for Malfoy but he couldn't find him and he ran into Pansy Parkinson." Draco's attention was piqued now. Especially if he'd have to curse Weasley for saying something out of the way to Pansy right now. "No, it wasn't anything curse-worthy, they just talked. All night. In the Slytherin Common Room."

"Was she drunk? Cursed? Insane?" Draco interrupted, in disbelief of his friend willingly spending time with the Weasel.

"And when he told Hermione and I this morning, she lost it."

"What do you mean?" Remus questioned, not quite getting it all. He knew Hermione was pretty strict about the rules but he couldn't see her being so angry that he was gone all night.

"She said that she'd been waiting for him to ask her out."

"Oh."

"Oh? Why do either of you sound surprised? Weasley's been leading her own for years. It almost makes me feel sorry for her." The both of them gave him a surprised look.

"I wasn't aware you paid such close attention."

"You try sitting through a prefect meeting with him drooling all over her."

"Try sitting in classes."

"What was Ron's response to all of this?" Remus interrupted their banter to get a better idea.

"He told me that he hadn't intended on getting close to Pansy and that he had never really been involved with Hermione so he couldn't understand why she was angry."

"Typical." Draco muttered, eyes rolling in annoyance. Was he really that daft about everything?

"Harry, it sounds like they'll just need a little bit of time to cool down. But perhaps it's better this way. Maybe the two of them aren't as perfect together as everyone may have thought."

"I guess." Harry nodded lightly. "Well I guess I'll leave you two alone then."

Suddenly, there was a load crashing at the door as someone obviously demanded entrance. It caught the trio off guard to say the least. Finally, Remus stood and went to check. For the most part, anyone who would need to be there either was or knew his password. He very rarely entertained in his own quarters.

"Miss Parkinson. Are you alright?"

This much had Draco on his feet and in a race to see. He'd known Pansy wasn't doing too well but he hadn't realized the extent. When he caught sight of he, he almost felt himself wince. No even though something more had obviously happened, Pansy was almost as proud as he was. She'd scold herself later for being such mess. It made Draco regret Potter being there even more.

When Pansy caught sight of him, she instantly threw her arms around his neck, sobbing even more so. There was the few moments where her apologies could be picked up amidst the tears but otherwise, she was nearly inaudible.

"Draco, sit her down on the couch. I'll make some tea." Draco nodded slightly at Remus' comment and struggled to lead her over to the couch. He helped her to sit down and she finally pulled back, furiously wiping her eyes when she noticed she wasn't alone.

"I didn't realize Potter was here."

"It's alright. He'd pretty safe for the most part." Draco assured her, giving little note himself that Harry was indeed there. "What happened?"

"I went down to the Common Room this morning. I wanted to see if…well I was going to relax down there." She started hesitantly. It seemed she wouldn't be as open as Weasley had been.

"You wanted to see if Weasley was still there. Continue."

She didn't question how he knew, she just averted her eyes before continuing. "But when I got down there, he was gone. And Draco, your father was there. He was just sitting there on the couch. Just waiting. And he surprised me. I didn't know what to think. At first I'd thought he'd spoken to you but I knew you hadn't come back last night. So I tried to turn to leave but he wouldn't have it." She paused only as Remus handed her the cup of tea. She took a quick sip from the cup before continuing. Remus in turn, took a seat on the arm of the couch, watching her silently as the others did.

"He…his wand…I wouldn't stop fighting…He cast the Imperius on me." This caused her sobbing to start again in the recollection. "And he asked me where you were. Why you weren't there. And I was so scared, Draco. You and I both know what your father is capable of. I had to tell. There wasn't anything else I could do. I didn't want to. Merlin, I didn't want to." She began to ramble her apology all out at once, most of it failing to make sense. "And he's going to the Dark Lord, Draco. He wants you…well he wants to see you dead." She looked away, face contorted with tears once more. "I'm so sorry, Draco."

Draco sat there for a moment, just in the silence. Remus reached over and lightly touched his shoulder. Despite what he knew, he shrugged it off. He gave a fleeting glance at Pansy before leaving, in a right hurry.

The three that remained sat at stared hard at one another. Not quite sure where they were to go. There was a certain amount of animosity between all of them that it almost made it unbearably hard. Pansy finally stood, setting her tea cup down, making to follow Draco.

"Miss Parkinson, I think right now, it might be best to let him go." Remus halted her, sadness creeping into his voice.

"I can't just let him wander around the school alone right now. His father was just here." She argued, which Harry noted was much more in character than he'd just seen.

"I'm sure Lucius Malfoy wouldn't linger longer than he had to." He sighed, almost as though he were trying to convince himself of that. "I'm going to speak with Dumbledore of this. I'm afraid that there isn't much anyone will be able to do over your situation. Lucius Malfoy, despite his tarnished reputation, is a very powerful man. But certain precautions are going to need to be taken."

"Certain precautions!? That's it!? The man wants his own son murdered for treason and we're just going to take precautions. I'm not going to lose Draco because you didn't want to larger battle started with Lucius Malfoy." Her voice was full of contempt and venom as she began her attack. She almost couldn't believe her ears.

"And do you think I do!? I'm going to do everything in my power to keep him safe. Everything. But with things escalating by the day, this would be more than we could handle. The only thing we need to do right now is keep Draco safe."

"I know. And I think I know you will." In a way, it was almost like her giving him her blessing. He knew very well that she didn't approve of what was going on. Though honestly, the list of people that did was very short, nearly non-existent. But he knew that even though it was nice to hear her say something like that, it would've meant more for Draco to hear it from his friend.

"Potter, do you think that…"

"Where do you want me to have him meet you?" Harry didn't even need to guess. As much as he still didn't like the idea, he was going to try.

"Have him meet me near the Common Room." She gave a last glance at the two of them, and left herself.

"Remus, I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Harry. No one does. Pansy did what she had to, to stay alive. You cannot fault her. And Draco. He's just going to need time to deal with this."

Harry nodded and left Remus alone for the first time that morning. He stared around the room a moment before finally picking up the remainder of the clothing in the room. He kept repeating his last line to Harry over in his head. He truly believed it but what he wasn't sure of was how much time it was going to take.

.-.

Draco went as far as he could in the castle before he realized that he didn't even know where he was anymore. Though it didn't bother him. He sunk down along the castle wall, falling to the ground. What was he going to do?

Though more so, the thought that plagued him the most was that his own father had no problem with seeing him murdered for his decisions. He certainly knew his father wasn't a nice person and they rarely got along. But in the back of his mind, he'd always believed his father loved him. That in some weird way, he was trying to do what he thought was best for him. It had all been shredded to pieces.

He felt awful for how he'd left Remus that morning. He knew that all he wanted to do was help him but this wasn't any kind of help anyone could give. He had to deal with it himself. And that was easier said than done.

.-.

A/N: Alrighty, that was out a lot faster than I'd figured. But I got into. The end bit was rewritten a lot and I'm pretty sure that's the way I'm going to be keeping it permanently. Originally, Lucius had showed up but I didn't like it as much. I dunno, I'm too finicky sometimes. Advice on the matter? Like/love/hate the end? I'd love to hear it. Leave me a review. And of course, for my wonderful reviewers (who make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside), my words of appreciation…

Dreamer'sWasteland: Thanks bunches and bunches! I'm so very glad I have that effect at all. And of course thanks for the kind words. As I've said above, I'm not entirely certain with this chapter but I had it written and I couldn't sit anymore tweeking it without going crazy. I hope you enjoy!

Betsytheripper: I probably laughed harder than I should've at your review. And I think I may have needed that. Break didn't last nearly long enough, though I'm beginning to realize that it never does. Oh well, I was getting sick and tired of my family back at home. And as crazy as this sounds, I'm looking forward to finals, cause I need to get into some different classes. My current schedule just sucks. Anywho though, I'm VERY glad you enjoyed the chapter. And hopefully this one followed suit.


	17. Words Of Wisdom

****

DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing.

.-. 

****

Chapter 17

Draco spent the remainder of the break in solitude. Pansy had tried numerous times to get him to talk to her but he only just shrugged her off. This did little to help her recover from what she was trying to deal with regarding him. And at the same time, she was spending more and more time with Weasley. Neither was good for her.

It wasn't until the day before everyone was set to return that she finally broke through. Her persistence would've paid off sooner or later but she finally found the argument that would really get to him. Remus. She'd spoken to Ron about him and it didn't seem to be going well. He was doing much of the same as she was, waiting. Though unlike her, he couldn't show up in his dorm and plead with him to talk to him.

Pansy had stood in the doorway a moment, watching Draco as he was stretched out on the bed. He held an old, leather-bound book in his hands, though she was almost certain he wasn't even looking at it, let alone reading it. After a moment, she sat down on the end of his bed and he looked up.

"Obviously you aren't going to talk to me. And trust me, this will be the last time I try. But I think there is someone you need to talk to. If not me, then talk to Lupin. He's been a right mess lately from what Potter's said. You seem to have that affect on him."

"Is he angry with me?" Draco asked quietly, setting the book in his lap, showing attention for the first time to conversation.

"No, quite the opposite actually. He's been worried sick. He's said that he was just going to give you whatever time you may need to recover." She didn't sound too impressed with such a theory.

"Don't tell me you went to speak to him. He might never want to talk to me again after that.." Draco could just imagine. Pansy was about as civil as a dragon sometimes.

"I did no such thing. Though you don't give me enough credit. I've gotten over the two of you a while ago."

"So you no longer want to curse him?"

"Honestly, Draco. Even I can see that the man cares about you. He was a right mess after you left that morning and has been since then. I'm not as heartless as everyone seems to think." She crossed her arms, looking slightly offended.

"Well obviously if you've developed feelings for a Weasley." He said quietly but it had been loud enough for Pansy to hear.

"Oh be quiet. You have no room to talk anymore. And on subject, I hear Potter found you in quite a state. I'm sure he won't even be able to as much as look at you again after that." A smile found her face which did nothing but cause one from Draco himself.

"Well it serves him right. Intruding upon my morning. Besides, it's not as though that's his cup of tea or anything."

"You might be surprised. Ron has his theories." She said quietly standing up and starting for the door.

"Potter? Really? You can't be serious."

"I very well could be. And Potter may have enjoyed your little show more than you think." She grinned mischievously. "But don't dwell on that. Right now, you need to get out of here and go talk to Lupin. Do us all a favor!" She ended the last bit more sincerely than the rest. If she couldn't be the one to help him right now, then she knew for certain that Remus could. And that was what Draco needed right then.

"Right. And what do I do if he turns me away?" Draco questioned searching out his shoes. He'd given little thought to it's location over the past few days.

"I don't know what you'll do but I'll pass out from surprise. He's not going to turn you out. Coddle you like a little child while whispering sweet nothings in your ear, perhaps. But not turn you away."

"Oh stuff it, Pansy. Go annoy Weasley or something." He shooed her out of the room to which she just rolled her eyes and left on her own accord. This left Draco to prepare himself to see Remus again for the first time since he'd stormed out without word or reason.

.-. 

Remus had skipped dinner that evening. He'd gotten a bit behind on the work he was supposed to have done over the long break. There had been too much on his mind. In fact there still was but there was no way around having to finish this stuff up.

As he'd begun grading the last of the essays, he heard something coming from outside of his rooms and he stood to investigate. He hadn't expected to see Draco standing there, full of contemplation. That was until he realized that Remus had already spotted him. He just put on a sheepish look and hoped for the best.

"Can I come in?" He managed, looking about the corridor suspiciously.

Remus stepped aside to let him in and Draco gladly did so. As he moved further into Remus' quarters, he felt better than he had since the break had begun. Perhaps this had been what he'd needed from the beginning.

"Are you doing ok?" Remus questioned, sitting back down in his previous spot, setting the parchment aside for the time being.

"Better, actually. More so now though." Draco stood there a moment, shifting from foot to foot. "I've missed you, Remus."

Remus watched him a moment before standing again, and moving towards the blonde. Draco seemed clearly unsure of something, nervous almost. Slowly though, Remus leant down and brought his lips to Draco's. With the connection, some of the uncertainty it seemed, flushed from Draco's very body and he brought his arms around Remus' neck, deepening the kiss.

Pulling back slightly, Remus managed to mutter that he'd missed Draco too before the pair worked their way to the couch. Draco's eager hands began their work at Remus' robes, taking charge without much reservation. Though he knew that would be short lived, at least from previous experiences. Remus was more reserved, but in the bedroom, that was an entirely different story. He was in full control, the wolf instincts inside of him Draco suspected, and Draco wasn't complaining.

Remus wasted no time shrugged his robe off, working on Draco's, his shirt soon following. Remus tore away from the searing kiss, trailing kisses down Draco's neck and along his collarbone, the blonde tossing his head back giving him better access. And then suddenly, Draco stiffened up. His face instantly contorted in pain as he pulled away from Remus and stood from the couch all in a rush.

"Draco?" Remus watched nervously, adjusting himself accordingly. Part of him was worried that he'd done something to harm the blonde in any way. That have just been lovely for their situation. But then he noticed that Draco was clutching his left arm tightly.

"I think I'm being summoned. I'm fi…" And with that, Draco fell over onto the floor.

.-. 

Sleepy gray eyes opened, surprised to find themselves in the dark. Or at least it were outside. The room was well lit and it didn't take long for him to realize it was because he was in the infirmary. Draco sat up a little, realizing that his arm was stinging. He lifted the offending appendage for inspection only to discovered it was wrapped in white gauze. He let it down gently back on the bed, looking around for the mediwitch, maybe get some sort of information about what had happened to him.

He wasn't very pleased to discover she was no where in sight but neither was Remus. He assumed he'd brought him down here, being he'd been in his rooms, but no sight of him. Perhaps he was off looking for her? He sighed and leaned back against the bed a little defeated.

It seemed like an eternity before Madam Pomfrey showed up to check on him. She changed the bandages which gave him a very good look at the wound. It seemed the skin had been seared from the mark. It no longer looked that frightening, in fact, it didn't really look like anything. A black blob on his arm. It was almost easier to look at it that way. He didn't have much time before she re-wrapped it and shoved potion down his throat.

"Where's Remus?" He questioned still feeling a little groggy.

"It would do you good to call him Professor Lupin in here, no matter what is going on otherwise." She leaned him forward, fluffing the pillows behind his back as she spoke.

"What do you mean? How do you know there's something going on?" As soon as the words escaped, he realized that if she didn't before, she did now.

"Love, it was very obvious in the state he brought you in here. He was a mess with worry. He almost didn't leave this morning for classes. Dumbledore had to come talk to him." She seemed a little on edge being around him suddenly. Like everyone knew something he didn't. "He'll be back in soon to speak with you as well.

"What happened to me?"

"It seems Voldemort now knows of your status amongst us." The nurse seemed as surprised as Draco when the old wizard had appeared, seemingly from no where. But there he stood, twinkling eyes and smile. "Feeling better?" Draco just nodded. "Poppy, can you give us a moment?" She gave an annoyed nod before leaving the room. This worried Draco just a little. "You gave everyone a bit of a scare." He stated plainly.

"I'd assumed I was just being summoned." Draco countered, feeling the need suddenly to defend himself.

"Well let's just be thankful someone had been there to look after you." Dumbledore entered the room, sitting down in the chair that set beside Draco's bed. "It seems you were poisoned. Directly from the Mark. I've done spells myself to protect against anything further. Though there may be a twinge every now and again. I'm not quite certain. It was the first mark we attempted to extract. Though as you noticed, it will remain on your arm permanently."

"So then when am I allowed to leave?"

"Soon. But I have a few words of caution for when you do." Dumbledore paused slightly, a look of discomfort on his face. "I knew that there was something going on between you and Remus before this incident, Draco but I turned the other cheek and just let it go. But I'm afraid this can't continue, if both of you wish to remain discreet. There were a few students inside the infirmary yesterday when you were brought in. I'm afraid it may spark a few rumors throughout the school. It was part of the reason Remus isn't here. I told him that it might be best if he not be here, someone would be bound to notice."

"I was worried as to why he wasn't here." Draco seemed a little relieved actually, not having heard much else of what Dumbledore had said. Or at least not taking it to heart.

"Draco, I know that you have strong feelings for Remus but I can only wonder if it is a good idea to continue in such a fashion. I know you both personally and may be more lenient about our situation. That wouldn't be the case if the ministry were to be involved. In fact, it's certain that it would a very bad thing for both parties involved."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"That for the remainder of the term, it may be a good idea if you avoid contact other than educational with Remus." Draco looked rather angry with this but Dumbledore's face softened. "I know this seems very unfair but if someone else finds out, Remus could lose everything, including his life, Draco. I know that you'll do the right thing. I hope you do too." Dumbledore gave him a last sad look before standing. He spoke a few words with Poppy before leaving. She gave Draco a very sad look before busying herself with who knew what.

Draco swallowed hard, slamming back against the pillows on the bed. Avoid Remus? He'd been down that road and it was preferably less traveled. Now Dumbledore was asking him to do it all over. It seemed very unfair but there was unfortunately logic to it. As much as Draco didn't want to admit it. He'd be keeping Remus safe. He really would be. And once he graduated, neither of them would have to worry about it again. That is of course, if Remus would want him back after this.

.-. 

****

A/N: This chapter took me a million days it seemed like. And you will notice that this is a double update so I shan't ramble too long. I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter and I'll save comments for the next chapter.


	18. Things Come To A Close

DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing.

.-.

Chapter 18

Graduation had fallen upon them. There was that normal hustle and bustle of students preparing their last bits of notes and those preparing to leave Hogwarts' corridors forever. Though not everyone was doing as well as the others. Remus had been rarely seen with a smile upon his face. In fact, he was rarely seen. Harry had stopped by a few times but they hadn't been anything to write home about. Remus was of few words lately.

Though to be fair, things weren't any easier for Draco at all. He was stuck constantly going to and from class, seeing what was happening to him. Not being able to do anything about it. In fact, it was worse because he knew that he was the cause. Dumbledore's words still rang clear in his head.

On their final night at Hogwarts, there was the annual ceremony prepared to celebrate their last seven years and accomplishments. Parents of all were invited to stay for the festivities and enjoy the entertainment. Of course, there were notable gaps amongst the parents that evening. There was no mistaking some of them. Only because they were of the most well known families in the wizarding world. Most of which were Slytherins.

Hermione was to give her speech first. As Head Girl she was given time to share with everyone her times at the school. Of course, Draco found it to be terribly boring. Probably because it seemed all she was doing was praising Potter for being such a saint. Though he supposed that was to be expected. He'd have hated to sit through any speech Weasley might have made.

He lost track of what she was saying after she spoke of the Chamber of Secrets. He'd watched some of his fellow Slytherins fidget in boredom but his eyes didn't rest until they landed upon a certain professor. If it were possible, it seemed as though Remus looked worse off today than most days.

He wanted nothing more but then to be able to get up in the middle of that boring speech and snog him till he couldn't see straight. Though that wasn't an option. That would be a public fiasco. And as hard as it was to pretend that he didn't feel anything towards him, it'd be so much harder if he had. He didn't even want to ponder what the ministry might have done to him in this situation.

Finally the brunette concluded her speech and there was the customary round of applause that followed. She took her seat back with some of her fellow Gryffindors, tears staining her cheeks and eyes. Suddenly something about getting up in front of all those people and given the speech he intended to give just didn't appeal.

Suddenly, Draco had less desire than ever to get up and present his own speech. He'd spent such a great deal of time working on it but he still wasn't sure. He'd even had several members of the Slytherin house read it and give their critique. There was no turning back now though. Especially as Dumbledore gave his introduction and they were actually beginning to applaud him.

He stood slowly and walked towards the head table. Dumbledore gave a warm smile as he stepped aside, indicating that the floor was all his. He took a deep breath, slipping the bit of parchment he'd written his speech upon. He scanned the words a few times before he began.

"In my seven years at Hogwarts, I've found several things that I'll carry with me, even as I leave it's hallowed halls. I found friends. Many may be skeptical but despite the bad reputation we've earned over the years, there is so much more to most of the Slytherins than even I know. Though we do value that reputation." There were a bit of laughter from the parents and some snickers from a few students before he continued.

"I found guidance. Several of my professors offered advice that changed the course of my life. I believe that I can safely say that without some of them, I may not be here today before you, presenting this speech. They kept me in line as much as possible, and despite how I may have cursed them at the time, it means much more to me know."

"I found sanctuary. Hogwarts has been my home since the moment I stepped through the Entrance Hall. It's become a bit of a constant in all of our lives really. That bit of security most of us need. Especially at such a trying time for all of us. And given my current situation."

"But perhaps the most important of all things, was that I found love. Now, I don't feel ashamed to tell each and everyone of you that at any early age, love was known as a weakness. It's been drilled into many of our heads. I know this point well enough. But I know that I love this school and a lot of the people in it. And I know that I wouldn't be the person I am today without it. I may be an older version of that snobby little eleven year old boy who flaunted his father's name. And we certainly wouldn't want that." There was so much truth in that statement.

"So I like most here today, will always cherish my memories from Hogwarts. Good and bad. For above anything else, I believe they've shaped my life in more ways than one. They helped me find the right decisions and even get into some of the wrong ones. But they'll be eternal in my mind, and my heart. Thank you." There was an astounding applause that followed. He was pleased to see that Potter had joined in as had Granger and reluctantly Weasley. Though Harry would never admit it, there was so much truth in Draco's statement. So much.

He scanned the crowd a moment before leaving the Head table back for the crowd. His eyes moved to meet the gaze of the one the speech had honestly been delivered for. But he never found it. In fact, Remus was no where to be seen in the entire Great Hall. Draco's face hardened as he scanned more of the crowd. He was no where to be found.

He took his seat beside Pansy and leaned over and questioned her in a quiet voice. "Where'd Remus go?"

"He left just after you finished speaking. Draco, are you going to see him? He didn't look very good." She questioned. Anything she may have originally thought about the very unorthodox couple had vanished from her mind when she'd seen how miserable things had gotten for the both of them. Especially in the same room. DADA classes were dreadful lately.

"I think I need to. What if he turns me out?"

"You won't let him turn you out. I know you." She returned to him, with a satisfied smirk upon her face.

"You know, you're right."

"I always am."

.-.

Finally, the graduation ceremony itself had concluded and it left only the reception that followed. Draco had planned to make his escape as soon as he could. Things of course were detoured. Harry had a few things he needed to clear up with him. Wasn't that always the case. Potter standing in the way of something he wanted.

"Could you speed this up a little, Potter. I have somewhere I need to be." Draco told him impatiently, leaning against one of the desks. They'd found another abandoned classroom for this chat.

"Someone to visit?"

"That I don't believe is your business."

"I think it is. Especially with what you've done to him. Remus did nothing to deserve you playing with his emotions like you have. One moment, you're going on about wanting to be with him and the next you won't even speak to him." Harry was genuinely worried and Draco could tell. Though he wasn't about to spill his innermost feelings to anyone. Especially Potter.

"Don't get involved in things you can't possibly understand. It's more complicated than you think."

"Try me." Potter was so bloody persistent. It was infuriating.

"In case you failed to notice, what with your duties of saving the world, that if someone would've leaked to the ministry what had happened, there would be a lot of trouble. Because Remus is a werewolf especially." Draco tried his best to explain without losing any of his edge.

"I'm more surprised your father never said anything." Harry had figured that morning might have been the end of Remus' position at the school. But as far as Harry knew, nothing had come of any of it. In fact, it seemed no one was even informed.

"Well Potter, Lucius was more than likely ashamed I was with involved with a werewolf, let alone one of the same gender. It has nothing to do with my well being or whatnot. Rather his name and upholding it. Controversy would do nothing for it." He couldn't exactly expect Potter to understand the workings of pure blood families. The name meant more than anything. And that was all that Lucius was preserving.

"Ok, so you'd have had to be careful. You were doing that anyway."

"Potter, too many people knew. It was becoming a liability to everyone involved. I had to wait. As much as I regret it, ties needed to be severed. It was the only option I had."

"I still don't quite believe that. Though you could've at least said something to Remus. He hasn't a clue what happened." At least that was Harry's understanding. The little bit he'd gotten from Remus about it all had been just that. He didn't understand any of it but it was just more of sign why it'd been a bad idea from the start.

"I know I should've but it just never seemed like a good time." He sighed deeply. He hated having to get information like this from Potter but well…there was no other available source. "How's he doing? As terrible as it looks?"

"Yeah. I don't know why but he really seems to care about you. Merlin help him."

"I have to go. Though I can safely say this hasn't been a wonderful experience and I'd prefer we never do it again."

"Oh I'll miss you too Malfoy. Though I'm sure we can catch up around Order headquarters." Harry smiled, teasing in return as the blonde began to leave. "Hey Malfoy, good luck." Draco just nodded and left the classroom. Harry wasn't sure why he'd chosen to add that last little bit but it seemed appropriate. Remus was in a right state and he might need more than luck to help him out in this one.

.-.

Remus has returned to his quarters right after Draco's speech. It was all too much for him to sit there and listen to. It all just hurt too much. There wasn't any other way to describe it. He'd begun to pack to leave for the summer. He needed to get away from Hogwarts and going to Order headquarters was the only option left. Get away from all of the harsh feelings swimming inside the school. That was proving to be easier said than done.

As he packed away what little possessions he kept with him, he was constantly being reminded of what had happened. It ate away at him from the inside. It was all too much. Finally, he'd resigned himself to the armchair nursing a cup of tea. Keeping his mind on anything but.

He'd been right from the start. He'd never been meant to be anything but alone and unhappy. He had perfected such a lifestyle and then he'd caught Draco in the hall after hours. Everything from that moment had been a downward spiral of his sanity. He may not have been happy but there was stability in his life. Something that couldn't be taken away so quickly. With the entrance of the blonde, his sanity took a bow.

It was very sad. There he sat, alone, heartbroken, and honestly wondering why. He sincerely wished his cup contained more than tea. Fire Whiskey didn't sound that bad right about then. All he needed to do was get good and pissed. Good and pissed and as far from the school as possible. It would've all been so simple if not for the sudden knock at his door.

He was a little startled by it. He hadn't expected to see Harry until later and really didn't feel up to entertaining guests. Though to be fair, he hadn't entertained many guests lately. So this wasn't exactly a new feeling. He managed to pull himself from the chair though to see who'd dropped in. He dropped the cup of tea in the door way at the sight of the blonde.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" He couldn't stop himself. All of his sanity be damned.

"I came to see you. And to apologize." Draco was very cordial. Very formal. Though he very well couldn't show up there and snog the daylights out of him in the door way. It had crossed his mind.

"Apologize? You don't really have anything to apologize for. I should've seen this coming." Remus sounded bitter, he realized. Bitter and rather angry.

"Can I come in?"

"I've been packing, the place is in a right state."

"This will only take a second." Reluctantly Remus gave in, admitting him passage. Draco felt a warm wave roll through him. He felt a little less uneasy if that were possible. He felt at home. "I was thinking about you during my speech, you know."

"What do you mean?" Remus kept his distance as Draco got comfortable inside the sitting area. It was very typical of him despite the tension in the room.

"You know what I mean. I wrote it about you."

"Don't play with my emotions, Draco."

"I'm not. I'm being honest with you."

"For once?" There was that bitterness resurfacing with a vengeance. Draco would admit that it stung just a little bit.

"You don't understand what happened."

"I think I understand very well. Things got a little rough for you and you backed out. Once you realized what you were really up against. I really should've predicted it. Hell, Sybil could've seen this coming."

"It wasn't like that at all."

"Really, then please enlighten me. What was it like?" Remus sat atop the arm of that old ratty couch Draco had spent many a night on. Despite his stinging words, he looked worn out and very hurt though he was trying hard to hide it.

"Dumbledore came to me. After the Spring holiday. Of course he'd heard what happened. I'm sure Potter played a part in that." He could fill the comment with enough malice as he'd have liked to. "He explained it all out to me. I had less than three months left of term. There was no proof about what had happened between us so he couldn't fire you. Lucius didn't go to the Ministry. But things were being said. We both know that. Rumors. Gossip. It was getting around. He told me, the only way to save both of our reputations and perhaps your life, was to cut all contact. Other than school related." He summed it up rather rapidly. His eyes not daring to meet Remus'. There wasn't much to the story when told like that. He'd just done what he could to help him. It didn't seem so simple anymore.

"So you thought you'd toy with my emotions to save my job? I'd have preferred to be fired."

"You told me once that you had nothing else but Hogwarts. I couldn't see you lose that over me."

"But what you didn't understand was that I would have." Remus spoke softly and shocked Draco with his words. Their eyes met and held for a brief moment as the shared words began to sink in.

Draco's own words failed. He'd opened his mouth a few times to speak but nothing would come out. He had told himself for so long that he had done the right thing. He was only protecting the both of them. That the suffering he was feeling would go away. He just had to get through the rest of term. But he hadn't given much thought to Remus' own state of mind. He had been so torn just over the two of them being together in the first place, ripping that away was the worst thing Draco could've done. He felt utterly daft right then.

"I just didn't want anything to happen to you. It may have been really stupid of me, but I believe you'd have done the same."

Remus studied him for a long moment. His eyes taking in the scene before him. He almost seemed to be in shock by it all. "Why are you here, Draco?"

"To do this." Remus seemed a bit taken off guard as their lips were crushed together but it was only a matter of time before he responded with vigor. Their arms grasped for one another in the rush of things, clinging to the offended articles of clothing that were currently worn.

Remus brought his hands up to Draco's face, fingers lacing themselves in the longer blonde hair which currently was worn down and loose. He took his time re-exploring the blonde's mouth and every aspect of it. A rhythmic battle between their tongues, as Draco finally situated them comfortably upon the couch.

But Remus pulled back. Draco mused to himself he should be used to this by now. Though he didn't get the excuse he was used to hearing after such a kiss.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea. I can't deal with you leaving again, Draco."

"That's good then, because I'm not going to."

"You say that now."

"And I'm going to continue saying it. Merlin help me I've fallen in love. I'm not going anywhere, even if you wanted me to."

"So I'm stuck with you?" Remus asked teasingly.

"You could put it that way."

"Well I guess it could be worse." It indeed could though it wouldn't take much. Draco brought his lips back to Remus' hungrily, resuming their former activity, trying desperately to make up for lost time. Though all they had now was time and both of them planned to take advantage of it.

.-.

A/N: That's all she wrote, folks. It's taken me forever but I have finally concluded the story. I do hope that you've enjoyed it thus far. There isn't enough good Draco/Remus fiction out there and this was just my contribution to the ship. I want to thank my extraordinary reviewers, a few of which have reviewed since the very beginning. It has honestly kept me going from the beginning. I do actually really enjoy the ending which is strange for most of the time, I'm not quite certain how some things will play out. It was quite fluffy though, wasn't it? Yay! If you liked/loved/hated it, I still would love for you to leave a review. If you liked a response personally, you can leave an e-mail and I will get back to you. Much quicker than I update I assure you. But in particular, to the last chapters reviewers, my last words of gratitude…

Empath89: I'm so glad to hear from you again. And as always, thanks so very much for the review. And I'm glad to get some positive feedback about the Ron/Pansy thing. It kind of just came out really quick and last minute. Though I guess a lot of what I stick in there does as well. That's just me I suppose. Doesn't matter how much planning I do. But anywho, thanks so very much for sticking with me this long and for the kind words through this whole process.


End file.
